A Secret Romance
by DeathAngel06
Summary: What would happen if Sara and Catherine did not become C.S.Is? How would they meet? Would they even fall in love? Find out here. CathSara femslash
1. And so they meet

**_Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I nor do I own the characters. Enjoy!_**

Christmas was nearing and people were hurrying home from last minute shopping as night began to fall upon Las Vegas. Gamblers began to swarm the streets heavily as most rushed home to their families. In this busy city there were many ways of making money. Drug dealer, prostitution, dancing, work at a restaurant, etc. Life here was very face paced and wasn't for a person who would enjoy a laid back life. With a busy, over-populated city comes a lot of crime. But out of the ashes of crime filled, busy, noisy, pollution, city, love can blossom. This is a love story between two women who come from different sides of the tracks.

Sara Sidle always imagined having a home and a family. In her dreams, she had a large house, a wife, two children, and her dream job, but when morning came and the alarm buzzed, her happy dream world would vanish with the darkness of the night. She would wake up in her small, cozy apartment, and slip on her waitress uniform. She had always wanted a better life for herself but could never hold onto it. Her mother abounded her when she was eight. Her father turned into a drunk. She was stuck taking care of her little sister and brother. So the better life she wanted for herself never became a reality.

The sharp sound of the black alarm clock filled the air. It's screeching noise filled her ears. The leggy woman's hand shoot out from under the white covers and slammed down on it. The brunette sat up and yawned, stretching as she did. Her eyes fluttered open. Her hazel eyes were clouded with exhaustion and dread. Swinging her legs over the bed, she stood up, jumping a little at the shock of the cold wooden floor. Sara groaned softly as she walked into the bath room to start her morning routine. She showered quickly, got out, dried her hair, brushed her teeth, and slipped on her work uniform. She pulled her long, brunette hair back into a pony tail. The hazel eyed woman grabbed her keys and left the small apartment and hurried to work. She worked in a diner not to far from a law firm. She would wash tables and wade on people.

"Hey Sidle!" Her friend, Serenity, greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hey Serenity." Sara said smiling back as she punched in her time card.

On the other side of the city a strawberry blonde was already on her way to work. The top to her black Chevy, convertible, corvette was down and her long hair tussled in the breeze. The dark sunglasses provided protection to her beautiful blue eyes from the morning sun's rays. Her creamy skin was lit with a healthy glow from the rising sun. She was on her way to the law firm she worked at. Her name was Catherine Willows, divorcee to Eddie Willows(owner of a strip club). She was one of Las Vegas's top lawyers. Her parents had always made her strive for the best. She went to the best elementary, middle, and high school then went to the best law college. She had a great, large apartment on the strip, and loved her job. She grew up in a wealthy family and became very wealthy herself. she didn't know why she had stooped below her standards and married a man like him. After catching him in bed with two of his strippers she promised herself she would never lay with another man again. Or marry one. She was through with them for good. The blue eyed woman had been bi-sexual her entire life, but it took Eddie to make her realize she was a lesbian.

The black Corvette turned a corner and drove into the parking lot of the diner. She had passed the diner many times on her way to and from work, but never stopped there before. Catherine parked her car and got out, shutting the door behind her. The strawberry blonde pushed the door open and walked inside, pulling her dark sunglasses off as she did.

"Deep pocket at your twelve." Serenity mumbled to her friend.

The brunette whirled around and looked at the lawyer decked out in a dark navy blue suit. Her breath caught in her throat as her heart began to pound in her chest. "I got this one." The leggy woman whispered to her friend. She grabbed a pen and pad and walked over to the table where the strawberry blonde sat.

"Good morning. Is there anything I can get for you this morning?" Sara greeted, smiling brightly.

Catherine looked up at the waitress. As soon as their gaze connected, the blue eyed woman's heart began to pick up its pace and began to beat rapidly. "Um yeah." She said, a wide smiling crossing her full lips," I would like some coffee please."

"Coming right up." Sara answered, then walked back behind the counter and poured a hot cup of coffee. She carried it back over to the table and sat it down.

"Thank you very much." The strawberry blonde stated.

"You are very welcome. Anything else I can get you?" The brunette asked.

"No thank you. That will be all for this morning." The blue eyed woman answered.

"Okay your total is 2.50." The hazel eyed woman explained.

Catherine reached into her pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to Sara. "Keep the rest as a tip." She said after taking a sip of the dark liquid.

The leggy woman nodded and walked off. As she did, the female lawyer couldn't help but to look at her ass.

"OOO!! The lawyer is checking you out." Serenity whispered to Sara, with much excitement in her voice.

A slight shade of red seeped into the creamy cheeks of the leggy woman. She turned to face the strawberry blonde she had just served, but she was gone. "Check and go. As usual." The brunette groaned, unhappy.

"At least check and go's bring in money." Serenity remarked.

After watching her walk back to the counter, Catherine left in no hurry to get back to work. She got into her car and pulled out of the parking lot and into the one a few streets down that belonged to the law firm. As she got out she saw her co-worked Mia. They were best friends, all through their childhood and up to now.

"Hey Ms. Single!" The black haired lawyer greeted. Her white suit hugged every curve of her body.

"Hoping to get noticed by Mr. Money bags today?" The strawberry blonde asked in a teasing manor. Her friend wanted to get their boss's attention and heart.

"Oh this ol' thing?" She said spinning around, laughing. "Yeah maybe just a little. Where were you?"

"Oh at the diner a few streets down." The blue eyed woman replied.

She couldn't seem to get the waitress off of her mind as she continued on with her day. Every time the beautiful face of the brunette entered her mind, she would blush and smile. During her lunch hour, she wanted to go back to the diner to see her again. She grabbed her purse and left her office only to bump into...

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: sorry if it kind of sucked. Well I hope everyone enjoyed it!!! Thanks for reading!))


	2. Back again

**_Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I nor do I own any of it's characters._**

When Catherine left her office she bumped into her boss, Thomas Dupree. He was tall, and she couldn't admit he wasn't that bad looking either. His face was angelic like and he had soft, silk dirty blonde hair. Today he had it pushed back with hair gel. Thomas was dressed in a dark blue slacks, a light blue long sleeved shirt, and a dark blue tie.

"Good afternoon Catherine." He said, then flashed her a soft smile. His perfect, white teeth showing a little," how are you today?"

The strawberry blonde smiled softly back at him. "I'm doing fine. And yourself?"

He nodded and pushed his hands into his pockets then replied," I'm doing perfect. How are you holding up? I mean with the divorce and everything."

The blue eyed woman laughed and asked," Come on Tom we have been friends since we were in diapers. You know for a fact that I don't let anyone get to me."

"True." He chuckled," I don't think you ever let someone get past that icy shell that is glazed over your heart."

"Hey!" She shouted, smiling more," are you calling me cold hearted?"

Tom shook his head and explained," no I am not calling you cold hearted. All I am saying is that you protect your heart and I don't think anyone has been able to get to your heart."

"Well Mia and you have..." She was stating.

"I mean no lover you have ever had has been able to get to your heart." He interrupted.

Catherine wanted to tell him that he was wrong, but she knew, deep within her heart, that he was right. She was afraid of letting people in and to her heart. She didn't want to get hurt. That's why when Eddie cheated, it didn't really affect her. She still was hurt but not as much. She really didn't open up to anyone either. The only two people who actually knew her was Thomas and Mia. She pushed her right hand through her strawberry blonde hair.

"Cat you need to relax some ok? You need to find someone who you can trust. Someone you can be around and be yourself. Someone who wants to be in a healthy relationship. Take a few days off Cath. I think it will do you some good." He instructed.

"Well..." She was saying," ok I'll do it. But right now I really need to get to the diner down the street."

"Why? Is there someone you like there?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow.

Red instantly flooded her cheeks. "Uh...um uh no!" She stammered," I'm just really hungry."  
Tom laughed. He knew there was someone that Catherine was taking interest in but he decided to play a long. "Ok well you better get there before the lunch special is over." He teased.

"See you later." The strawberry blonde said and rushed out of the building. Instead of driving, she thought she would run to get some exercise. Her black high heels clicked on the cement as she ran more down the sidewalk, brushing past people. Finally, out of breath, she entered the diner. Her blue eyes scanned the room, quickly trying to locate the waitress from earlier. After a moment she spotted her. Sighing with relief, she sat down in a booth.

Serenity nudged Sara hard in her left arm.

"Ouch!." The brunette growled at her friend," what was that for?"

"Deep pockets from earlier is back." Her friend warned in a whisper.

The leggy woman's eyes grew a little wide as she struggled to keep from turning and looking. "Really?" She said smiling a little.

"Yeah and out of breath. She must have been in a hurry to get here." Serenity explained.

The hazel eyed woman had to hold in her excitement. "Well I should go take her order then." She answered softly, then turned and walked over to the booth.

"Welcome back." The leggy woman greeted the female lawyer.

"Thank you." The strawberry blonde replied looking up at her. "So what is the special today?"

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup." Sara answered handing her the menu.

"Okay well I'll have that and a glass of water." Catherine said taking the menu.

"Ok your food will be with you shortly." The brunette said then walked off and placed the order with the cook.

While the leggy woman's back was turned, the strawberry blonde scribbled her number down on a napkin and slipped it into the menu. The hazel eyed woman grabbed the lawyer's order and took it over to the table and sat it down.

"Here is your food. Enjoy!" She stated, in a sweet voice.

"Thank you." The blue eyed woman answered. The waitress turned and walked back behind the counter and when she did the female lawyer watched her ass again. She was beginning to love the way the brunette moved when she walked. Her hips would sway back and forth with each step, making it very hard not to look at.

Sara was going to put the menu away when a napkin fell out of it and onto the floor. She bent over, her short skirt going up a little, making her black lacy thong show, and picked up the napkin. When she bent over, Catherine's eyes immediately glued themselves to the lacy undergarment. The blue eyes widened a bit and her mouth hung open slightly.

The brunette cut the peeping show short when she stood up. She noticed the number and a soft smile curved onto her perfect lips.

"You got her number?!" Serenity said softly to her," you just met her today! You lucky bitch!"

They shared a soft laugh as the leggy woman shoved the number into her purse.

The happy moment was cut short when a semi-tall man, with some white streaks in his brown hair, walked into the diner. Catherine smiled at Sara and turned to the door. It was...

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: thank you all for reading and for your kind comments. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!))


	3. Guardian angel

**_Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I nor do I own it's characters._**

It was Eddie who entered the diner. The souls of his hideous brown shoes squeaked on the tiled floor. The nasty aroma of alcohol clung to him. His eyes were bloodshot and his movements were sluggish. He either just finished drinking or had a nasty hang over.

Catherine's heart sunk deep inside her chest, and her mood sank along with it. Her smile turned into a frown and she quickly turned in the booth so her back would be facing the door. She hoped that Eddie didn't notice her.

No matter how drunk he was or had been, he could never mistake the blue eyed woman's silky strawberry blonde hair. An evil smirk crossed his lips as he staggered over to the lawyer's booth. He stopped shortly once at the table and his one arm snaked around her think shoulders.

Catherine struggled to swallow the lump in her throat. She may have been able to stand up to him and file for divorce but she was no match to him when it came to physical strength. His touch made her skin crawl, in the bad way, and his presence made her feel very uncomfortable. "Look what the cat dragged in." She choked out.

He laughed, loving the reaction of her being uncomfortable. "Good afternoon Cat." He breathed out, the stench of alcohol hitting her in the face.

The strawberry blonde wrinkled her nose and tried to move away but Eddie was persistent. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a toilet you should be throwing up in, or a stripper to be crawling all over?" She snarled a little.

"Cat you should know the only person I want to crawl over is you." He teased evilly.

The lawyer seemed more uncomfortable by his previous statement.

"Hey looks like some sorry excuse of a man is hanging all over your deep pocket." Serenity whispered, in an angry tone.

Sara turned around quickly and noticed the sight of the man making the woman uncomfortable. She hurried over to the table. "Excuse men sir but I am going to have to ask you to leave." The brunette said through clenched teeth.

Eddie turned to the waitress and raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Because you are making a customer feel uncomfortable. My job is to please the customer, and if you leave it seems like she'll be pleased again." The hazel eyed woman stated, standing her ground.

The drunk snorted and turned to Catherine," I'll catch ya later kitty cat." Eddie turned and walked out of the diner's front door.

Most of the people in there knew Eddie and never have seen someone, a woman at that, stand up to him. The people who knew him clapped a little then went back to their meals. Catherine's mouth hung open a little as she looked up at Sara.

"Thank you." She said softly, red seeping into her cheeks.

"Think nothing of it." The leggy woman replied," anything to please the customer."

"No I need to thank you. No one has ever stood up for me when it came to him." The strawberry blonde answered, feeling a little foolish.

"Well just think of it as a thank you gesture for giving me your number." The brunette giggled softly, trying to help make the female lawyer feel a little more at ease.

Cath laughed softly and stood up. She put some money on the table. She leaned in close to the waitress and gently pushed a silky strand of brunette hair behind her one ear. Her lips hovered about two inches away from Sara's soft, pink pair. "I'll see you later." Cat whispered, her warm mint smelling breath washed over the leggy woman's lips. The lawyer slipped slowly past the waitress and left through the diner's front door.

Sara had struggled very hard to keep her knees from giving way when Catherine was close to her. She smiled sheepishly and walked over to Serenity. A wide grin plastered itself across her face as she sunk onto a bar stool. Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding faster then the speed of light, well that is what it felt like. Butterflies filled her stomach as she tried her best to keep a calm composure. She wanted to squeal and kick her feet like a little school girl, but instead she smoothed her shirt out and took a deep breath, still smiling.

On her way back to the firm's building, Catherine smiled a wide smile. She wanted to skip back to work but had to contain herself. She couldn't wait to tell Mia and Tom what had happened. She knew it would take a while for them to believe it, and hell she hardly could. Someone, almost a total stranger to her, had protected her from the big brut of an ex-husband. Once inside the building, she ran up the flight of stairs to the top floor, instead of taking the elevator. Finally after a few minutes she was on the floor that Tom's office, Mia's office, and her office was on.

The strawberry blonde hurried over to Tom's door and lightly knocked then opened it up only to see...

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: thank you again for the nice review comments. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank for reading!))


	4. Taking a dip

**_Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I nor do I own it's characters._**

Catherine walked in only to find Mia leaning backwards over Tom as he kissed her deeply and passionately. Their tongues obviously were doing a heated tango. His hands roamed her back as she gripped onto the front of his shirt. The strawberry blonde had to keep herself from laughing. She bit her lower lip and cleared her throat, causing Tom to release Mia from his hold. Mia fell over the desk and landed on the floor, making the blue eyed woman light up with laughter.

"Hey you two. I thought I would come by and um tell you about my interesting lunch at the diner down the street." She giggled, as she tried to stop laughing.

Tom fixed his shirt and helped Mia up off of the floor. "Well, then tell us." He ordered, trying to keep a calm composure.

Cath giggled a little more then nodded and replied," Well, I was enjoying my lunch and enjoying flirting with a very beautiful waitress when Eddie decided to show his ugly mug. Well, he was starting to get on my nerves before the waitress came over and kicked him out of the diner!"

"No way!" Mia shouted, her mouth dropping open," she really did that?!"

The strawberry blonde giggled more and nodded as her cheeks turned a rosy shade of red.

"Wow it is shocking that someone actually stood up to that pathetic man." Tom replied sitting on the edge of his desk. He folded his arms across his firm chest.

"I know! I was shocked as well and so was everyone else. He snorted and stormed out afterwards." She laughed.

"Well looks like you have a guardian angel." Mia said playfully as she nudged Cath's arm.

"So how serious is your interest in this waitress?" Tom asked, frowning a bit.

"I just met her today, but I am uh...starting to like her a lot actually. I gave her my number." The blue eyed woman answered, bashfully.

Her female co-worker giggled lightly and replied," you go girl! So are you planning on asking her out?"

"Well, I want to get to know her better before I ask her out." Cat stated simply.

"Come on Cat you have to ask her out in order to get to know her...duh!" Her gal friend shouted slapping her on the back.

"Should I ask her after work?" Catherine asked, starting to panic. She was afraid some other woman would swoop the brunette, hazel eyed goddess up before she had the chance.

"I think that would be the best route to go." Tom said, leaning back a little," you don't want someone else to take her do you?"

"You're right. I'm going to go get back to work then visit her." Cath said nodding a little, then turned and left. The rest of the day passed slowly and Catherine willed the clock to go faster, but it didn't. Time passed slowly as the strawberry blonde thought about the leggy brunette.

Sara's day went by slow as well. The whole time she thought about the female lawyer. She could never seem to get her off of her mind for even a second. _What happens if I am starting to like her? _The leggy waitress thought as she cleaned a table. Her hazel eyes kept finding their way to her watch. It was almost five in the evening, and she had not seen the blue eyed, strawberry beauty since the lunch hour. With a heavy sigh, she timed out, and went to her car. She got inside and slammed the door shut and drove to the gym.

Finally the work day had ended for Catherine. She was in a meeting, with a few of her co-workers when the clock struck five. Her blue eyes darted to the black clock hanging near a picture. "YES!" She shouted and quickly stood.

Tom gave her an odd, puzzled look. "What got into you?" He questioned.

"Nothing I have to go." She answered quickly as she grabbed her purse and darted out of the meeting room and down the stairs. In a hurry, she didn't bother taking her car, and she ran to the diner. After a few minutes she was shortly there. Her blue eyes scanned the room, and to her disappointment she didn't see the waitress but she did see the young woman who hung around her both times she was there. Cat walked over to the counter.

"Excuse me?" She spoke softly.

Serenity turned to her, a gently smirk curved onto one side of her mouth. She approached the female lawyer. She could easily see what or who she wanted to find. "The gym." Serenity answered.

"What?" Catherine asked puzzled.

"That is where Sara is. The woman you are looking for." The red head explained," every night at five, after she times out, she goes to the gym."

"Okay thank you." Cath said turning and she was about to walk away before she turned around and raised and eyebrow at Serenity. "How did you know?"

"You have been in here twice today. The first time was for a cup of coffee. The second time was not just to eat the special of the day. I have seen you checking her out several times while here. So I instantly knew you wanted to find her." Serenity explained.

The lawyer only nodded then ran out of the door and down the street, bumping into various people while she did, and almost getting hit by a car at one point. She didn't waste any time and got into her car and started it. With a heavy foot, she stomped on the gas, causing the car to lurch forward and squeal out of the firm's parking lot. She raced down the street and to a gym called 'Atlas'. She parked the car and shut it off and got out. The strawberry blonde took long strides into the gym and up to the desk.

"Um has a brunette, hazel eyed woman came through here?" Cat questioned.

The blonde girl behind the desk nodded and replied," Yeah Sara is here. She should be at the bench press."

The female lawyer nodded and ran further into the gym. To her luck, she noticed the waitress on the bench press, lifting a metal bar with a few black weights on both sides. Her breath stopped short in her chest when she saw her.

Sara's black shorts hugged her firm, thin legs, and her white t-shirt glided over her curves and cupped her ample looking breasts. Beads of sweat began to form on the creamy, smooth skin. Some silky strands of brunette hair managed to escape the high ponytail and stick to her forehead. With each breath, her chest would move up and down slowly as she paced herself and her breathing.

The blue eyed woman swallowed hard as she noticed the hazel eyed woman was focused on her work out. She slowly and quietly crept up behind her head. The waitress couldn't hear anything because of her headphones and music blaring in her ears. Her hazel eyes were fixated on the ceiling as she pushed the bar up and down.

Cat stood there in awe as she continued to let her eyes sweep over the perfect form of the woman before her. Her heart quickened in her chest as her breathing sped up as well. Butterflies flew around like crazy in her stomach, causing her abdomen to tighten a little. She had never felt this much of a strong attraction to anyone before. She cautiously walked closer to the beautiful woman on the bench press.

Out of the corner of her hazel eyes, Sara noticed the woman from the diner. The one whom she had saved from the drunk. The waitress put the bar up on the holders and sat up, turning on the vinyl bench to face the strawberry blonde. A gentle, caring smile slipped its way onto her pink lips.

"Don't stop." Catherine commanded gently as she took a jagged breath.

"Huh?" Sara asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean don't let me distract you and keep you from working out." Cat corrected herself quickly.

The brunette giggled smoothly as she stood up and wiped the sweat from her head with a white towel. Beads of sweat rested on her beautifully sculpted arms. The thin layer shinned with she lifted her right arm. The strawberry blonde bit her lower lip as she tried to stay calm.

"Well, actually, I was just getting up to go take a dip in the pool." The leggy woman replied, after taking a swig of water from the Deer Park bottle. "Care to keep me company?"

"You mean swim?" Cat choked out, smiling bashfully.

Sara giggled more then answered," no you don't have to swim if you don't want to. I mean sit on the side and create small conversation with me." _As I bask in your presence. _The waitress added in her thoughts.

The lawyer laughed lightly and nodded," all right sounds good to me. So um I now know five things about you."

The leggy woman arched her right eyebrow. "And those five things would be?"

"You are a waitress, you are sweet and kind, you're a guardian angel, you work out, and you have a very nice ass." Catherine answered as they walked into the room with the indoor pool in it.

Sara's cheeks turned a dark shade of red as she quickly turned her face away to keep her blush hidden.

_Oh great way to go Cat. Nice small talk! _The blue eyed woman mentally scolded herself.

"T-thank you." The brunette stuttered as she looked back at her, smiling more.

"None needed." Cath replied," if I knew nothing else your kindness would be enough for me."

Sara blushed more after Catherine said that to her. She bit her lower lip as she walked over to a bleacher and set her gym bag down. "Really? You're sweet." She stated. Her hands gripped the bottom of her t-shirt and her arms lifted the shirt above her head and off, revealing a pink bikini top underneath. She then slipped the shorts off, revealing a matching pink bikini bottom.

The strawberry blonde's breathing stopped short as she watched the breath taking beauty before her remove her clothing to leave on only her bikini. "So uh...um tell me a bit about yourself." Catherine stated quickly, trying to get onto another topic to keep herself from blurting out her new found feelings.

"Well..." The brunette said climbing a ladder to the diving board," my name is Sara Sidle." She walked to the end edge of the light blue, metal board. After jumping up and down a few times, she launched herself high into the air and did a swan dive into the crystal blue water beneath her. After a few seconds she surfaced. "What's your name?"

The strawberry blonde was impressed with the diving form of the brunette. "My name is Catherine Willows." She answered, flashing her a smile. She loved the way the waitress looked, drenched in water. Her hair was darker and the upper portion of her body, that was out of the water, was covered in a thin layer of water. Her bikini top clung to her like a second layer of skin. "I'm a lawyer."

"Well obviously you know I am a waitress." Sara giggled gently," what are you into?"

Catherine replied,"...

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: ok well I was nice enough for once not to leave you readers off on a serious cliff hanger. during the weekend i'll come out with two chapters a day and during the weekdays i'll try to come out with one chapter a night. Thank you for reading and for the great reviews. There is a lot of flirting going on here huh? LOL! I hope everyone enjoyed! The next chapter will be coming out tomorrow night. Maybe Catherine will get the nerve up to ask Sara out. Who knows? . ))


	5. A little more information

**_Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I nor do I own it's characters._**

Catherine replied," Well, I like going for drives at night, sometimes I attend some of my friend's parties, every once in a while I drink, I like to read, listen to music, dance, and watch television. What about yourself?" She leaned forward a little and watched the brunette wade in the water.

"Hmm..." Sara mumbled a little as she looked at the water. Her hazel eyes found their way to the beautiful blue eyes of the strawberry blonde goddess. "I like to work out, obviously, I watch a lot of movies, and I listen to music often. I also write and draw. Sometimes I play the guitar. I dabble in the arts basically." She began to do a back stroke in the water, doing laps around the sides of the pool.

The blue eyed woman's eyes were fixed on the leggy woman's frail, yet firm, frame. Her breathing was short and shallow as she continued to watch her intently. "Really? What kind of things do you write?" She questioned, her eyes still glued to Sara's body.

"I write fiction mostly. Sometimes I'll write a poem or a song but mostly I stick to short stories." The brunette answered, gazing up at the ceiling. "What kind of books do you read?" _There has to be better ways of conversation then this._ She groaned inside her thoughts.

"I mostly read suspense and romance." Cat stated, finally letting go of a breath she had been holding on," so would you ever consider going out on the town with someone who you just met, and happens to be a woman?"

Giggling softly, the hazel eyed woman nodded, then said," yeah I would actually." She stopped doing a back stroke and swam over to the side Catherine was sitting on. "Are you asking me out?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...um...not on a date but um maybe we can get to know one another better." Cat stammered softly," unless you want it to be a date."

"Before we date, I want to get to know you at least a little better." Sara replied smiling gently at Cath.

"Ok then how about tomorrow night?" The strawberry blonde asked.

The brunette nodded and answered," tomorrow night is perfect. I don't have work for the next two weeks because of Christmas and New Years."

The blue eyed woman stood and walked over to the pool. She knelt next to it and said," ok then will you call me tomorrow?"

"Yes. I promise I will." The waitress answered in a reassuring tone.

"Pinky promise?" Cat teased holding out her right hand and extending her pinky finger.

The leggy woman giggled softly and smiled bashfully. She wrapped their pinkies together. "pinky promise." She stated. The brunette grasped both hands around the strawberry blonde's extended hand and yanked her into the cold, crystal clear water.

Catherine was shocked by this. When she surfaced she spat out a mouth full of water. Her teeth began to chatter a little as she gave Sara a playful glare. "What was that for?" She asked shocked.

The leggy woman giggled lightly then she answered," I felt like getting you wet."

The blue eyed woman blushed a little and swan to the ladder and climbed out of the water. _She has no idea how wet she causes an area of mine to get. _Cat thought as she smiled gently at her. "Well maybe, just maybe you get me wet in other ways." She teased and began to walk towards the door.

The brunette's mouth dropped open and she quickly lifted herself out of the water and hurried after her. "W-what do you mean?" She stuttered, amazed that this beautiful woman had just said that.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you that answer. But for now you'll have to figure it out on your own." The lawyer replied playfully as she walked back into the gym, with the waitress shortly behind her. She walked out of the gym and to her car. She turned, knowing Sara was still following her. "Call me tomorrow night." She said then got inside and drove off.

Sara was still shocked about what Cath had said. She shook her head and walked back into the gym and to the pool. After a few more laps she got out and drove home. She walked inside of the small, cozy apartment and flicked on the living room light and walked further into her place. As she did she began to shed the layers of her clothes. Soon, she was bare skinned and exposed. The brunette walked into the bath room and climbed into the shower and turned on the hot water. It felt good washing over her cold, silky skin. She closed her eyes as she allowed the water to wash over her face and hair. When she shut her eyes images of the stunning lawyer flashed in her mind. Her body shuddered gently as she dreamt of the strawberry blonde running her soft hands over her body. Her hazel eyes opened as her heart began to skip beats, rapidly.

Catherine soon returned to her rather large apartment and flopped down on the couch after getting a bottle of water. She made sure she had her cell phone on the loudest ring setting and loudest ring tone. She didn't want to take the chance of missing the beautiful waitress's call. The blue eyed woman could hardly wait to receive the call and meet her some where. She laid down, with her head pressed against a pillow. Her eye lids drifted shut. That night her dreams were filled with the waitress's beauty.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: I'd thought I would be nice and publish another chapter before heading to bed. I am sorry if this chapter was a little boring. Next one will be better I promise. They go out on their first date and maybe, just maybe share a kiss. Find out next chapter. Thank you to all who are reading this and for the nice reviews.))


	6. Out on the town

**_Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I nor do I own it's characters._**

The blanket of night over the busy city soon began to fade slowly into morning. The sun peeked slightly over the horizon, filling the sky with brilliant colors of soft pink and orange and contrasting shades of blue. The darker shades soon completely vanished as the sun continued it's way into the sky. The bitter cold of the night began to disappear. The sun lit up the city with light and it's warmth.

Sara was sound a sleep on her large, soft bed. Her face was pressed gently against the soft pillow, as her arms were wrapped around it tightly. The covers only provided warmth to her legs. Small drops of saliva slowly rolled down her lower lip and onto the pillow case. The reason why she was drooling because her dreams that night proved to be very interesting. They were filled with images of the lawyer. She dreamed of the strawberry blond making sweet, passionate love to her.

Her dreams were suddenly stopped short by an annoying ringing noise. She groaned into the pillow as she pressed her face more into it. The ringing continued, frustrating her. She sat up quickly, her hazel eyes snapping open. Sending a death glare at the phone on the nightstand, she picked it up.

"Hello?" She yawned softly, her voice full of exhaustion.

"Morning sleeping beauty." A soft voice slipped it's way into her ear.

A smile crept it's way upon the brunette's lips. She knew who the voice belonged to. "How'd you get my number?" She questioned, rubbing her eyes a little.

"Serenity." Cat answered, as she leaned back against her leather couch," I'm sorry I woke you."

"Oh no it is really ok. Don't worry about it." The leggy woman quickly responded as she blinked a few times, trying to get her eyes use to the bright light coming through the open blinds.

Catherine smirked into the phone. Sara's voice sounded raspy, probably from a sore throat, and silky at the same time. She loved the way the brunette beauty sounded when she first got up. "Well, how about I make it up to you tonight? You know, for waking you up." She offered.

"Ok." The waitress breathed out as she flopped back onto her pillows," how did you sleep?"

_Considering my dreams were of nothing but your beauty, I slept great._ The lawyer thought, smirking more. "I slept fine. What about yourself?"

_Well, my dreams were full of you making love to me. So obviously I slept perfect. Well I really can't say that to her. It sounds to blunt and way too soon to tell her that. _Sara thought. She decided to tease Cath a little bit. "Well, I was sleeping wonderful until a certain someone called." She playfully said.

On the other end of the phone the lawyer blushed and stammered," I said sorry."

The leggy woman laughed and answered," it's all right. So where are we going tonight?"

"Well, I thought I would treat you out to dinner and maybe invite you back to my place for some wine." Cat stated as she eyed the clock on her VCR.

The brunette couldn't help but to smile gently then said," okay that sounds good. Do you want to pick me up?"

"Yes I do. Wear something formal as well." The strawberry commanded gently.

The waitress questioned," this must be some restaurant huh?"

"Yes it is." Cath answered nodding a little.

Sara gave Catherine her address. They soon said their goodbyes and hung up with one another. The leggy woman kicked her feet happily, as a squeal slipped out of her lips. A wide grin found it's way onto her face as she stood up and ran into the bath room. She quickly showered and got out. After blow drying her hair she put on light tan eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and glittery lip gloss. She brushed her teeth very well then hurried into her room and picked out a black dress and slipped it on. It was backless and tied around her neck. The top of the bottom half began shortly before the small of her back. She slipped on black, strap high heels and pout on a golden necklace and matching earrings.

Meanwhile Catherine was getting read in a hurry as well. She had no idea what to wear so she decided to go with a suit, as usual. She didn't really feel comfortable in a dress or skirts. She showered, did her hair and barely put on any make up at all, and dressed in black slacks, a white, button up long sleeved shirt, and a black women's blazer. She smoothed out the suit jacket as she looked herself over in the full length mirror. When night fell, she picked up the phone and called for a limo. Shortly after calling, a black, stretch limo rolled up in front of Cat's luxurious. The strawberry blonde walked outside. The driver got out and opened the door for her. The lawyer slid inside shortly before the driver shut the door.

The blue eyed woman told the driver to stop at a flower store. When he complied, and did so, she got out and walked inside and bought a dozen crimson red roses. After purchasing them, she slid back into the limo. Not long after leaving the flower store, the limo pulled up in front of the small apartment.

Cath got out and walked up to Sara's apartment door and knocked.

The leggy woman rushed over to the door and opened it. Her stomach tightened a bit as it felt like it was doing flips. Her breathing stopped short in her chest when she saw the sexy strawberry blonde before her. "You look wonderful." She breathed out.

Cat giggled softly as some light shade of red seeped into her cheeks. "Thank you." She replied, keeping the roses hidden behind her back. "You look stunning." She complimented.

The brunette's cheeks grew warm as they turned to a deep shade of red. "T-thank you." She stuttered looking at the floor. She had no idea what had got into her. She was acting all bashful and she had never acted this way toward someone before. In a way it frightened her, but yet made her feel safe at the same time. The brunette feared being rejected by this wondrous beauty standing before her.

The lawyer leaned forward a little and placed a soft, loving kiss on the waitress's right cheek. Her lips slowly and gently caressing the velvet like skin. "You don't need to thank me for that." She whispered, her hot mint smelling breath washing over the angelic like cheek of the brunette.

Sara's cheeks grew even warming as even more red found its way into her cheeks. She smiled bashfully again as she twisted her hands together.

Sensing this was the perfect opportunity, Catherine removed the roses from her back. The hazel eyes of the leggy woman fell upon the dozen roses. Her mouth hung open slightly. "I wanted to get you something nice." Cat offered handing them to her. Sara took the dozen and walked inside and filled a vase with water and put them in there. She hurried back out to Cat and grabbed her keys and shut the door.

The waitress threw her arms around the lawyer's neck and hugged her tightly. "Thank you. They are beautiful and it was very sweet of you." The leggy woman spoke gently as she backed up a little.

Catherine placed her hand on the small of Sara's back. "Come on lets get you to dinner." She ushered as she began to walk back to a limo.

The brunette's mouth dropped open even more. "You got a limo?!" She squealed.

The strawberry blonde nodded as she helped the hazel eyed woman into the limo. Once in herself, the driver closed the door and got into his seat and began to drive to where Catherine had instructed.

"Wow! You really went all out." The leggy woman answered with much excitement and amazement in her voice.

Cat nodded a little then replied," well, after all, it is a special occasion."

"Really? How so?" The brunette asked tilting her head to one side.

"I am the luckiest woman in the world at the moment. A have a very attractive woman in my presence, and I am even luckier that she actually wants to spend time with me." The strawberry blonde explained. Her voice was soft, gentle, and made Sara fell a little more at ease about tonight.

The leggy woman blushed even more. She didn't know what to say. There was no response she could give to the lawyer. She was breath taken and her heart seemed to have been stolen by this goddess of the legal system.

Cath leaned a little closer to the waitress. "Has anyone ever told you that you more stunning when you blush?" She asked gently, gazing into those deep hazel eyes that she was falling madly in love with.

The brunette swallowed hard, unable to speak. She felt foolish being able not to return such kind words to the lawyer. She shook her head then managed to answer," no...no one ever has."

"Well, then people must be blind. Obviously they are because they cannot see the beauty I do." Cat explained, managing a light smile.

_Oh wow! She really is flirting with me! _The leggy woman thought, a little shocked and amazed at the same time. "I feel the same way about you." Sara answered, giving Cat a soft smile.

The limo soon stopped in front of this beautiful, grand restaurant. The driver opened the door for both Sara and Catharine to get out. The leggy woman stood and gazed up towards the sky, seeing the bright neon letters of the fancy restaurant.

"John Peer's!" She squeaked slightly. She quickly turned on her heels to face her date. "Isn't this the new Italian restaurant that just opened up not to long ago?"

Catherine smiled and nodded a little then answered," yes. So it may seem."

"How did you get tickets for this place? They have been sold out for so long!" Sara asked, getting even more excited.

"That's for me to know." Cat said teasingly, then gave her a wink. " Let's go inside and see if the food in this place is as good as the critics say it is." She held out her left hand for the waitress.

The leggy woman couldn't deny and grabbed her hand and began to walk. It didn't surprise her much when the strawberry blonde laced their fingers together. Once inside they were quickly seated at a beautiful table, out back, in the garden. The back was lit up with beautiful white Christmas looking lights. Even the fountain of Cupid, was lit as well.

"So.." Cath said leaning forward a little," tell me more about yourself Ms. Sidle. All I know about you is that you are into the arts, and you like movies."

Sara took a sip of the sparkling water and nodded then answered," I guess it is fair enough if I tell you more about me."

"Okay." The lawyer stated," explain to me when you began to draw and write and the reasons behind it."

"Well...

TO BE CONTINUED...

((note from the author: once again thank you everyone for reading the fic and for the great reviews. Seeing them makes my day really great. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. In the next one you readers will find out more about Sara's past and maybe even Catherine's. I wonder what is going to happen at Cat's place...hmmm. Thanks again for reading!!!!))


	7. Safe again

**_Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I nor do I own the characters._**

"Well, when I was little I can remember my mother painting landscape pictures. When we use to go on vacations she would go and take pictures of the scenery. She use to also write bed time stories for us. So I am guessing it rubbed off on me and I began to pick up on it." Sara explained, shrugging a little. She didn't like taking about her mother much. It would bring back the good and the bad memories of her life with her around. "When she abounded us, I drew a lot and wrote a lot to take my mind off of it, but shortly after I had to take care of my little brother and sister. There for a while, I didn't draw or write. Now I do it as a hobby."

"Oh I'm sorry she abounded you." Catherine replied softly, feeling horrible for bringing up the artistic subject.

The brunette took a sip of her water then answered," Don't worry about it. She was a good mother until she started talking to this man in Florida. She changed drastically after meeting him. She always came home late and began to get into doing drugs. He was visiting Las Vegas for a business trip. Father and I believe she skipped town and went back with him."

"How old were you when she left? If you don't mind me asking." Cath questioned.

"I was only eight. My little sister was five. And my brother was only a few months old." The leggy woman replied, hanging her head a little," he can't remember anything about her. I'm glad she left thought. Once she started getting caught up with that man she became a horrible person and a horrible mother. I was so angry when she left. All I thought about is how much I hated her for leaving but then I found out my father had been cheating on her for many years. That must have been her reason for running away."

Cat reached her hand across the table and laid it gently on Sara's small hand. "Sara, that didn't give her any right to just up and leave. She should have filed a divorce and took full custody of your siblings and you."

The brunette only nodding as tears began to sting her eyes. she took a sharp breath and asked," can we please change the subject?"

The lawyer nodded and answered," yes lets."

Their physical connection was broken when the waiter came back with their food. Sara had ordered a salad while Catherine ordered salad, bread sticks, and spaghetti.

"So Catherine why did you become a lawyer?" The hazel eyed woman asked as she stabbed some of the salad with her fork.

"My father was a lawyer way before I was born. I guess I took after him in some aspects. My parents wanted the best for me and thought it would be a good idea for me to follow in his foot steps. My mother was a stay at home mom and a trophy wife basically. For all of the gatherings she would get all decked out in expensive clothing and jewelry. she would stand by my father and stay silent most of the time. She rarely would speak unless she was spoken to. But that was only at firm gatherings, thankfully." Cath stated after taking a bite of a bread stick.

"Would you ever expect someone you take to a firm gathering to act like that?" The leggy woman pressed on.

Cat shook her head and answered," I could never ask someone to have to go through such a thing."

"Well, that is good to know." The waitress spoke softly.

For the rest of dinner they ate in silence, enjoying one another's presence. The check soon came, after each of them finished their meal. Cat paid for the bill and stood up, holding her hand out to the beautiful, leggy woman.

Sara took her hand and stood. Back to the limo, they walked in silence. Even the car ride back to Cath's they were silent. the limo soon pulled up in front of a beautiful apartment building. Catherine was the first one to get out, then she helped the waitress out of the back.

"This would be my place." The strawberry blonde spoke, breathing the silence, as they approached a door. She opened the door and allowed the brunette to walk in first, shutting the door behind them.

"Nice place." Sara answered, shivering a little from the cold air outside.

The lawyer saw the leggy woman shiver. "How about you go into the living room while I get us a drink?" Cat offered.

"Sounds good." he hazel eyed woman replied then ventured into the living room. There was a large, black grand piano in the middle of the room. Near the piano was a black leather couch and matching reclining chair. On the white walls hung pictures of Catherine's childhood and expensive paintings. One of which was done by Monet. It was his first water lily painting. the waitress had always been a major fan of Monet. She ventured over to the painting, brushing her finger tips over the pane of glass that protected it.

"It's the original." Cat spoke walking into the room with a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses," I bought it from a museum. Are you a fan?"

"A fan?" Sara asked as she turned to face Cath. "I am one of his biggest fans. I studied a lot about him. He is my favorite and Van Gogh."

Catherine giggled softly and walked slowly over to her. She sat the items down on an end table and began to put logs in the large fireplace. She lit a fire then walked over to the leggy woman. "Do you like going to art shows?"

"Love it!" The brunette squealed.

"Then how about you go to the opening of this new gallery with me?" Cat asked.

The hazel eyed woman's mouth dropped open as she nodded.

"We'll it is tomorrow night at 8 ok?" The blue eyed woman stated.

All the waitress could do was nod again.

Catherine sat down on the couch and poured the two glasses full of wine. Sara sat down next to her. The lawyer handed a glass of red wine to the waitress. "Tonight was perfect." The strawberry blonde said softly.

The brunette took a sip of her wine then sat the glass down. "I agree." She replied.

Catherine took a few sips of her own wine and sat her glass down next to the waitress's. She leaned closer to the leggy woman. Their lips were a few inches apart. Temptation was strong for them both. Cat wrapped an arm around the leggy woman and moved even closer to her. The hazel eyed woman couldn't resist anymore. Her soft pink lips finally connected with the lawyer's pair of full, perfect lips. The kiss was very gentle and loving. Passion coursed thick through both of their bodies. Cath deepened the kiss and held her closer. Sara let a soft moan escape her lips as she made the kiss even deeper and began to add a lot of passion to it.

Cat's tongue slowly glided across the leggy woman's bottom lip, asking, pleading for entrance. The waitress couldn't deny the beauty and opened her mouth a little. The lawyer slid her tongue gently into the brunette's mouth. The hazel eyed woman greeted the strawberry blonde's tongue with her own tongue. The blue eyed woman moaned softly as well. Their tongues began to do a heated, passionate tango. After a few minutes the brunette pulled back a little, her lips gently resting on Catherine's lips.

"Mmm that was nice." Sara whispered lightly against Cat's lips.

Cath nodded a little and answered," yes it was."

The brunette pulled away a little more then laid her head on the strawberry blonde's shoulder and closed her eyes. The lawyer began to gently rub the waitress's back as she closed her beautiful blue eyes. The blue eyed woman's hand felt wonderful sliding up and down her back. For the first time in a while, Sara felt safe with someone. Safe enough to the point, where the rhythm of Cat's hand going up and down her back, caused her to slip into a peaceful sleep.

Catherine, sensing her date was falling a sleep, also allowed herself to fall into a peaceful sleep. Each one enjoyed being this close to one other. They both felt safe. They might have only known one another for two days now but this felt right to them

TO BE CONTINUED...

((sorry if this chapter wasn't really that great. Next chapter will be. I hope everyone enjoyed the kissing scene. Thank you for reading and thank you all for the great reviews.))


	8. Flying shoe

**_Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I nor do I own it's characters._**

Morning soon crept up onto the city, pushing the chilly, dark night way, bringing a pleasant warm, and sunny day. Birds began to chirp as workers woke up and began to get ready for work. Catherine was no exception to this.

The black Motorola Razor began to vibrate violently on the end table, where it had been placed the night before. Cat stirred only slightly, just wanting to ignore the vibrating sound, but when it stopped for good, or so it seemed, it would only vibrate again. Growling softly as she began to immerge from the deep sleep she had been in, the lawyer reached her left hand over to the phone and picked it up. She flipped it open and lifted it to her ear.

"Hello?" She groaned softly, keeping her eyelids drawn shut over her blue eyes.

"Are you coming to work or what? You are a half hour late. The Desjou client will be here any moment and you have even shown." Mia whispered into the phone. Her voice held much panic.

"Mia calm down. Can't Tom give me at least one day off?" The strawberry blonde asked softly.

"Not today. this is a very important client. So get your skinny ass in here and do your thing." Her friend snapped.

"Fine whatever I'll be there in fifteen minutes." She snorted. Not waiting for an answer from her best friend, she flipped the phone shut and sat it back down on the end table. Finally she opened her eyes. To her amazement Sara was still in her arm, snuggled against her. They both had stayed still the whole night. A gentle smile crossed her lips. She place a soft kiss on the waitress's pink lips.

The brunette sighed heavily and mumbled," what's wrong."

"I have to go to work." The strawberry blonde replied lightly, her voice full of regret.

The leggy woman's hazel eyes slowly lifted open. "Can't you call off?"

"I tried but a client is coming in and they need me. Trust me I wanted to stay with you the whole day and hold you in my arms, but Mia had to get in the way of that." The lawyer explained as she pulled her arm away from the hazel eyed woman.

Sara's lips formed into a pout.

Cath placed a loving kiss on the pout. "Tonight we'll sleep together again." She whispered against her lips.

Sighing heavily again, the brunette nodded. "All right. What time do you want to pick me up for the art show?"

"The show is at 8 so I'll pick you up at 7 ok?" Cat said, dreading the fact that she couldn't be with the waitress all day.

"Sounds good enough to me." The leggy woman answered as she pulled away and let Cath stand up.

Catherine stretched a little, and yawned softly. "How about you stay here for another few hours and catch up on sleep. Then once you are up to it, you can go back to your place." The lawyer offered.

Sara nodded a little again as she collapsed back onto the couch. Her eyelids fell shut again over her hazel eyes. The blue eyed woman smirked a little then picked the waitress up bridal style and carried her to the master bed room. She walked into the room, still carrying her. Cath then laid the brunette down onto the large, soft bed. She pulled the silky black covers over the leggy woman's sexy frame. She placed one last soft kiss on Sara's lips before she left the room and apartment.

It didn't take long for her arrive at the law firm. The door at the top floor, leading to the stairs, flung open and in stormed Catherine, with a frown on her face. She was not happy that she had to let Sara out of her arms. Cat couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy with someone. The waitress made her fell like she was always on cloud 9 and she never wanted to leave it. Her black high heels clicked on the white marble floor as she walked faster to Mia's room. The strawberry blonde kicked in the door, causing people, who were walking by, to stop and turn to stare.

Mia was sitting at her desk and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the door crack against the wall. "What the hell Cat?!" She asked stunned and wide eyed.

Cath walked in and slammed the door shut behind her. "You could have filled in for me. Took my place in the meeting, but no you didn't!" The blue eyed woman yelled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Mia grumbled under her breath, hoping her co-worker couldn't hear it, but with no luck Cat did hear it.

"I was with Sara dip wad so no wonder I woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" She screamed," I was having a great time sleeping with her in my arms but no you had to go and ruin it!"

Cat's friend had never seen her in such a rage, and frankly it frightened her. Catherine stormed over to her friend's desk. Mia leaned back in her chair, sipping on her cup of coffee. Cath walked right over behind the desk and knocked the mug out of her hand, sending hot coffee spewing everywhere.

Tom had heard the commotion from his office and rushed into the room and quickly over to the strawberry blonde. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to drag her out of the room. She began to kick and struggle against his grasp.

"Cat calm down!" He commanded as he finally dragged her out of the room and shut the door behind them. He unwrapped his arms and pulled away. "Get a hold of yourself!" He ordered.

"That bitch had to ruin what I had." Catherine snapped, trying hard to get past him.

"Cat I want you to forget about this case and go home and relax." Tom replied softly," go home to the waitress. Take a few days off. Rest and relax ok?"

"Not until she pays!" Cath shouted trying to get past him more.

Tom pulled her away from the door. "Take a few deep breaths ok? I'm sure she'll understand ok?"

The female lawyer began to get hold of herself. She smoothed out her shirt and took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry for acting like that." She struggled to say.

He closed his eyes and nodded in satisfaction. "Thank you for admitting I'm right." He said, finally realizing Cat had just rushed past him and back into Mia's office. "Dammit." He groaned under his breath as he rushed back to the office. He grabbed the strawberry blonde by her arm and began to drag her back out of the room.

The two female lawyers exchanged some more shouts, then Mia took her shoe off and threw it at Catherine. It missed her target and hit Tom instead. Tom dragged Cath out of the office then down the stairs and out of the building. "Go home and rest." He urged to his friend.

The blue eyed woman snorted and walked off to her car and got in then drove home.

Meanwhile, unaware of what was happing to the woman of her dreams, Sara continued to sleep in the bed. Her dreams were filled with Catherine and what happened last night. The events played in her mind like a broken record but she didn't mind. She enjoyed last night. It felt right being in Cat's arms. In the depths of her sleep she could hear the front door open and shut. It a woke her. The waitress yawned softly and asked," hello?" She sat up a little after opening her eyes.

The strawberry blonde walked into the master bed room. She smiled softly, seeing that the leggy woman was awake. "Hey you." She greeted gently as she walked over to the bed and laid down next to her.

The brunette didn't waste anytime. She moved closer to her and laid her head on Cat's left shoulder.

Catherine slipped an arm around the hazel eyed woman and began to rub her back gently.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" The blue eyed woman whispered.

The waitress could only nod then as soon as her eyelids drifted shut she fell a sleep.

Sure, Cat was upset about what happened in the office but as she as she pulled Sara into her arms, all the bad things seemed to fade away.

The lawyer closed her eyes as well, and allowed herself to slip back into a peaceful sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. The art show will be in the next chapter maybe even a more intense kissing scene. Thank you all for reading and for the great reviews. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!))


	9. Spilt wine

**_Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I nor do I own it's characters._**

A few hours passed before the brunette began to finally stir from her slumber. She yawned softly, then her eyes fluttered open, revealing her beautiful hazel eyes. The leggy woman sat up a little, propping up her torso with her elbows. Her eyes scanned the room then she noticed the sexy lawyer snuggled against her and still in sleep's clenches. A soft smile curved onto her lips. She leaned a little over Catherine and pressed a soft kiss to her silky like lips.

Cat, even in the deep sleep she was in, felt the velvet lips on her and she applied slight pressure, kissing the leggy woman back.

The waitress smirked slightly and sat up completely.

The strawberry blonde fully awoke, allowing her eyelids to flutter open. "Good evening beautiful." She yawned as she sat up as well.

The hazel eyed woman felt her cheeks heat up with warmth, as red flooded them. "Good evening." Sara replied, smiling more.

"I was thinking..." Cat stated.

"About what?" The brunette asked, concerned.

"Well, we did kiss last night and personally I loved it. I was wondering..." Cath was saying as she looked down at the covers and began to blush a little," I know we have only known each other for a short time, but would you become my girlfriend?"

The hazel eyed woman squealed softly and nodded a bit. "I would love to be your girlfriend!" She squealed again as she threw her arms around the blue eyed woman.

Cath laughed softly. "Good I'm glad." She said nuzzling her nose into the leggy woman's neck. She looked at the time and noticed that if they didn't leave soon they both would be late to the art show. "Hun we have to get ready before we are late." Cat urged as she pulled away and stood up. She put on another business suit. this time it was white. The white slacks hugged her beautiful, firm legs. Her white shirt and blazer hugged her sexy, lushes curves and hugged her breasts. She slipped on white high heels. Of course the whole time she was changing, Sara hid under the covers.

The lawyer turned around to see her lover hiding under the covers. She giggled softly and snuck up on her and began to tickled her stomach through the covers. The brunette began to giggle as she started to thrash around a little bit.

"Cat stop!" She pleaded in between laughs as she tried desperately to cover her stomach from the assults of strawberry blonde's hands.

"Only if you come out from under the covers and give me a kiss." Cat answered, laughing a long with her.

"OK!" the waitress screamed as she laughed.

Sure enough Cat stopped, allowing Sara to emerge from under the covers. The leggy woman sat up and gently placed her lips against the blue eyed woman's pair. Cath smiled against the kiss and deepened it. After a few moments the hazel eyed woman pulled away a little. "I guess I have to wear the same dress huh?" She said softly, gazing into the dark pool of blue eyes. Her eyes were full of love, and so was the lawyer's.

"You can wear one of my old dresses." Cat said as she stood up and went over to the walk in closet. A few minutes passed before she came out holding up a beautiful red dress. "Here try this on." She urged laying the dress on the bed.

Sara motioned for her girlfriend to turn around so she wouldn't see or peek. Cath sighed heavily and turned her back to the waitress. The brunette slid her black dress off and slipped the red one on. She smiled softly. It ran to her ankles and on the left leg there was a slit running from the ankle up to the knee. It was strapless too and held her breasts close together. "You can look now." Sara stated, in a soft, sexy, seductive voice.

The strawberry blonde turned around to look at the brunette. Her mouth hung open a little as she gazed at Sara. Her blue eyes swallowing the image of her lover in the red dress. "You are so beautiful." Cat spoke lightly, barely above a whisper.

The leggy woman wanted to tease her so she slowly walked over to her and grabbed her by one of the belt loops on the slacks and pulled the blue eyed woman extremely close to her. She placed soft kisses on Cath's right ear. "Maybe if you get lucky you'll get to see what I look like without it on." She whispered. Her voice full of desire and pure, raw lust.

Catherine swallowed hard and stuttered," I-I think we should leave now."

The hazel eyed woman began to nibble on her earlobe. "Mmm...what's the rush?"

"If we don't leave now I am not going to behave." Cat choked out, as an aching pain began to form in the junction between her legs.

Sighing softly, Sara pulled away. "All right let's leave."

And so they left. It didn't take long for them to arrive and get inside of the art show. There were a lot of people there. Lawyers, celebrities, and the media. Swallowing back fear, Sara walked inside with Catherine. Big crowds tended to make her feel a little on edge. A few lawyers from Cath's firm walked over to her. Cat had originally had her arm firmly around the brunette's waist, but when she noticed some of her co-workers walking over to her to withdraw her arm and put it at her side. She quickly glanced at the leggy woman and saw pain etched into her face.

The blue eyed woman hated seeing her hurt but she didn't feel exactly comfortable letting her co-workers know about her love life with a waitress.

"Hey Cat!" A female lawyer greeted.

"Hey Samantha!" Catherine said hugging her co-worker.

"How have you been?" Samantha asked, eyeing her up and down," you look splendid!"

"I've been wonderful. What about you?" Cath answered, giggling a little.

"Same old stuff. I heard rumors about Mia and you getting into a fight." Her old friend replied.

"Eh no big deal." The strawberry blonde stated, shrugging slightly.

"Who's this?" Samantha asked, pointing at the leggy woman standing next to the blue eyed lawyer. Her cold, sharp green eyes scanned over Sara's frail, yet firm body.

"Oh her?" Cat said, hesitating," she's just a friend."

More pain seeped into Sara's face and into her beautiful hazel eyes. As if it wasn't enough that Catherine had withdrew her arm, now she referred to her as just a friend. A waiter was walking by with a tray of red wine. The brunette grabbed one and took a big sip, leaving the glass half full with the dark liquid. She watched it swirl around in her glass for a little, then threw the remaining contents onto Catherine.

"Yeah some friend huh?!" She hissed hurt. She turned and quickly began to walk through the crowd, heading for the doors.

The blue eyed woman was shocked that the hazel eyed woman had done that to her. she rushed after her, bumping into people and pushing, as she walk further through the crowd. The waitress ran down the long, marble stairs, outside of the building and began to walk down the street quickly. The strawberry blonde was quick to follow.

"Sara wait!" Cat called after her.

"Leave me a lone!" Sara shouted, not looking back.

Thunder boomed in the sky, as bright flashes of lighting began to claw at the darkness of the night. Rain began to pour down on the city. The brunette didn't care. she just continued to walk, not wanting to face the strawberry blond.

But she wasn't so lucky. Cath was a fast runner. She ran over to her and grabbed her arm and turned the leggy woman around. She stared into the hazel eyes of the woman she was falling for. "What was that for?" She asked, shocked and hurt.

"Because it was bad enough you pulled your arm away now you call me a friend. What ever happened to being girlfriends?!" Sara yelled, her voice edging with pain.

The lawyer knew she had hurt the waitress deeply. "Look I am so sorry about that Sara. Please baby forgive me. It will never happen again I promise." The strawberry blonde pleaded. She wasn't one to beg for forgiveness, but with the leggy woman it was different. She hated seeing her hurt and would do anything to make it up to her.

"I'm such a fool." Sara sobbed a little, tears beginning to stream down her face. They mixed easily with the rain. "I thought you liked me. I'm such a fool for falling for you." She sobbed even more as she struggled to get her arm away.

Cath breathed in a jagged breath. Now it was obvious to her that she wasn't the only one falling in love. She released her hold on the brunette's arm but instantly wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. She held the leggy woman against her gently. In a loving gesture.

The waitress buried her face into the lawyer's neck and began to sob uncontrollably as her body trembled with each breath she struggled to take.

Cat nuzzled her face into the silky, yet drenched brunette hair. "Oh honey you aren't a fool." She whispered to her," I'm falling for you as well."

Sara pulled away a little look into her deep blue eyes. "Really?" She questioned.

"Yes really. I have never felt like this before with anyone. So this must be what love feels like." Cat spoke softly to her, trying to reassure her," can you ever forgive me?"

Sara answered,"...

TO BE CONTINUED...

((I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thank you everyone for reading and the reviews and everything. I really enjoy reading your comments. I am thinking that in either the next chapter or the chapter after next there will be a sex scene, so if you can't find this in the T section it is most likely in the M section. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!))


	10. Ever lasting vow

**_Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I nor do I own it's characters._**

Sara answered," I forgive you."

Catherine smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her and kissed her softly and passionately.

The brunette may have been upset at her but she couldn't stop herself from melting into the kiss. She kissed her a little harder, adding all of her passion to the kiss. She ran her hands up and down Cat's blazer and gripped onto it as she kissed her extremely hard now.

A soft moan escaped the strawberry blonde's lips. She pressed her body gently against the brunette's body. They cold rain continued to wash over them.

When the lawyer moaned, the waitress saw it as an opportunity to thrust her tongue fast and hard inside of her lover's mouth. She began to explore the warm, wet cavern with her tongue, gently gliding the tip over the smooth inside of Cat's cheeks.

Cath moaned softly again, then finally captured Sara's tongue with her own. Every time their skin connected, it felt like the air around them was crackling and when they kissed fireworks seemed to go off. Catherine didn't want the feeling to stop, and then again she didn't want to take things to fast either. A soft moan slipped out of the leggy woman's mouth. She pushed Cath gently into a wall and kissed a trail of kisses down to her neck and began to suck hard on the soft skin, sometimes her tongue went in slow, small circles.

The lawyer moaned a little louder as she began to rub the waitress's back gently. "Sara maybe we should continue this somewhere else." She could barely whisper.

"Where?" The brunette asked softly against her neck.

"Some place where people can't see you without your dress on." Cat groaned a little, the aching sensation between her legs had returned and ached even more this time.

Sara stopped and grabbed her hand and dragged her into an empty alleyway, then pushed her against a wall again. Her hands glided over the blazer and to it's opening again and with a little force she pushed the suit's jacket off and onto the ground. She began to kiss Cat's neck hard again. It was obvious the brunette wanted the strawberry blonde badly. The lawyer didn't really feel like doing it in an alleyway.

"Sweetie lets go back to my place. We can do it there. With candles lighting the room and everything." Cat tempted the leggy woman. The brunette sighed softly and picked up the blazer.

"Okay honey let's go." She replied as she began to walk.

Cath could tell that her lover was still a little sore emotionally from having to endure what she went through at the art show. As they were walking past the building Catherine looked at the waitress and stopped. "Come with me sweetie." Cat said grabbing her hand gently and running up the stairs.

"Oh no we aren't going back are we?" The brunette whined a little.

"Just for a few minutes." The strawberry blonde answered, smirking more. She ran inside, still pulling the leggy woman with her. "Wait here." She said, then quickly kissed her, and disappeared into the crowd.

The waitress was a little confused. She searched the crowd trying to locate her girlfriend. The roar of people talking quickly dimmed then everything went silent. They all stopped to stare up at the platform where the band was standing. There in the front was Catherine. Sara's hazel eyes darted up to the platform.

_What is she doing?! _She thought a little panicked.

"Hello everyone!" Cat greeted smiling a little shyly," My name is Catherine Willows. Some of you may know me from work, others may know me because I represented them in court, and some of you probably never ever have heard about me. Well, I wanted to let everyone know I am falling hard and fast for a beautiful woman. Her name is Sara Sidle and she is standing right there!" She pointed her right index finger at the brunette. Everyone turned to look at the leggy woman. Her cheeks flooded with a bright red color as a bashful smile crossed her lips.

"I really hurt her tonight by not admitting I was dating her. I'm sorry sweetie that I caused you pain. I make an ever lasting vow to you now to never hurt you again. To always love you no matter where life takes us. you have my heart from now on and for all eternity." The strawberry blonde announced into the microphone.

Sara blushed even more as she hid her face in her hands, trying to imagine that people weren't staring at her.

Cat put the microphone back on its stand and jumped off of the platform and into the crowd. She walked over to her lover and wrapped her arm around the waitress's frail waist. "Now I seal my vow with this kiss." She said softly, gazing into the beautiful hazel eyes of her girlfriend. Catherine softly pressed her lips against Sara's, and added every single ounce of passion she with held in her body.

Someone began to clap loudly. Part of the crowd began to part as someone started to push past them. Once the brunette and strawberry blonde saw who it was they stopped kissing. Sara stepped in front of Catherine, and shielded her with her own body.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The leggy woman hissed through clenched teeth.

It was...

TO BE CONTINUED...

((well everyone got a little lucky huh? I came out with two chapters today. Thank you for everyone who reads my story and thank you for all of the wonderful comments and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again!))


	11. Busted lip

**_Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I nor do I own it's characters._**

It was Eddie. An evil grin was plastered across his lips as a bone chilling laugh rumbled in his thick throat. "Well, well, well if it isn't the kitty cat and her whore." He stated, smirking more than before. He actually looked sober for once.

"What do you want you creep?" Sara hissed, narrowing her hazel eyes at him in a sharp, cold glare.

He laughed more, sending bad chills up and down both of the women's spines. "I only want Cat." He answered.

"Tough luck. She is my girlfriend." The brunette snapped, her hands forming into fists.

"It won't be long until she comes crawling back to me. She always does." He chuckled," trust me she likes to sleep with someone then dump them and crawl back to me."

"That isn't true!" Cath yelled, starting to get upset," and don't call my lover a whore you scum bag!"

A crowd began to form around the three. Everyone staring but staying silent.

Eddie snorted and asked," and what do you know about her dyke?" He had pushed the leggy woman to her breaking point.

Suddenly the waitress's right fist sailed through the air and collided with the left side of his jaw. She hit him so hard, he stumbled back a little. A loud popping noise rang through the air when he pushed his jaw back into place. "Do not ever called her by that name ever again!" Sara warned.

"And if I do?" He mocked her.

"You will no longer have a tongue anymore." The brunette growled.

"Is that a threat?" Eddie asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a promise!" The brunette answered, clenching her teeth hard together.

"Well, what else do you call a woman who likes other women?" He pushed further. He knew other names but wanted to see if the leggy woman would snap again.

Sure enough she did. "That's it!" She shouted and tackled him to the ground. She sat on his plump stomach and began to pound him in his face with her fists. Blood began to ooze out of his nose and busted lips.

"Sara come on lets go home." Cat pleaded, but no matter how hard she tried the leggy woman didn't stop. If anything she added more force to the blows that she was causing. The brunette was lost in a blind rage. Nothing could stop her, not even her own lover.

"Get..this crazy bitch off of me!" Eddie cried out in pain, trying to block her assaults but it was no use.

Sara only continued, blood starting to splatter onto the dress she was wearing.

Catherine grabbed the brunette by her waist and pulled her off of Eddie. The hazel eyed woman struggled to get at him, but the blue eyed woman proved to be a little stronger. Sara thrashed around in anger.

"Let me at him!" She spat out, trying to push Cath away.

Eddie got up and wiped some of the blood off of his face with the back of his left hand. He balled up his right fist and cracked the leggy woman right in her mouth, causing a gash in her lower lip.

A few guards came over and grabbed him. They slammed him against a near by wall and handcuffed him.

"Why am I being arrested?!" He shouted," she is the one who hit me first!"

"She was trying to defend me." Cat explained to the guards.

"Eddie we know how you get and what you are capable of doing." One of the guards stated. It was one of Catherine's friends. "Plus you are nothing but a lying dirt bag." He stated.

"Thanks Nick." The strawberry blonde spoke softly.

"Think nothing of it." Nick said humbly, then began to drag Eddie out of the building.

"Let's get you home." The lawyer said softly to her girlfriend.

Sara spat out some blood onto the floor as she finally pulled away from Catherine. She began to stalk towards the door. It was obvious she was highly upset. All Cat did was follow her. They drove back to the blue eyed woman's place in silence. The leggy woman's lip was still bleeding a little.

"Why did you stop me?" She questioned softly, turning in her seat to face the strawberry blonde.

The lawyer sighed heavily and replied," I didn't want you to go to jail because of him. He is not worth it."

"Yes he is. Trust me. He needs to be knocked down a few notches and I am more then happy to be the one to do it." Sara snarled a little.

Cat sighed again and stated," he isn't worth it."

"Maybe to you he's not because you probably still love him." The leggy woman mumbled under her breath.

Cath slammed on the breaks, causing the waitress to jerk forward violently. Her head hit the tan dashboard. "Fuck!" She screamed as she gripped her head in pain.

Cat turned in her seat to face the brunette. "How could you think I still love him?!"

"Come on Catherine! It's obvious! When that man insults you, you don't stand up to him. When he touches you, you don't push him away. And when I was beating the snot out of him, you pulled me away! Actions speak louder then words." Sara hissed out, hurt. She opened her door and got out, then slammed it shut. Her head was killing her and so was her lip. Her heels clicked on the ground as she walked quickly down the sidewalk. Cath followed the leggy woman in her car. "Stop following me!" The waitress screamed at her," leave me the hell a lone!"

"Come on you don't want me to leave you a lone Sara." Catherine said from the open passenger window.

"Yes I do! so far all you have brought me tonight is pain! In order to get rid of that pain, it means getting rid of you!" The leggy woman cried out, tears streaming down her face as she continued to hurry down the sidewalk.

"You don't mean that hun." Cat pleaded.

The leggy woman shook her head and stayed silent. The further she walked, the more tears streamed down her face. She couldn't take it anymore. The waitress's knees buckled and gave way, causing her to fall to her knees. She began to weep into her hands. Her body trembled with every sob.

The lawyer stopped her car at the side of the road and got out and ran over to the sobbing brunette. She knelt next to her and placed her left hand on her back, gently. Slowly, she slipped her arms around her and pulled her close to her body.

The waitress continued to sob as she tightly gripped onto the strawberry blonde's shirt. She buried her face in the blue eyed woman's chest and wept even more.

"Come on Sara. Please come back to my place with me." Cat pleaded softly, nuzzling her face into the silky, wet locks of brunette.

The hazel eyed woman wanted to say no, but at this point she didn't care anymore.

Gently, Catherine picked Sara up bridal style and carried her over to the car and put her in the passenger's seat. She got into the driver's seat and began to drive again to her apartment. The leggy woman laid her forehead against the chilled window pane as she continued to cry.

After a few moments of nothing but hearing the waitress weep, they finally arrived at Cat's place. Cath got out and went over and got Sara out then picked her up bridal style again and carried her into the apartment. She sat her down on the couch then closed the door. The strawberry blonde went over to the couch and knelt in front of the brunette. She let her beautiful blue eyes scan the gash on her lover's lip. Blood continued to trickle slowly out of it and down the leggy woman's chin.

"Wait here." The lawyer said standing then left the room for a few minutes. She came back carrying a bottle of peroxide and some cotton balls. She damped a cotton ball with the cleansing liquid then knelt in front of her lover again. "This made sting a little." She warned softly, then began to gently caress the gash with the cotton ball.

The waitress clenched her teeth when she felt the liquid seep into the gash. It stung a lot, but she knew it meant that it was working.

Soon Catherine was finished cleaning the gash. "All done." She answered standing again. She turned and went to walk off before the brunette grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to her.

"Why did you do that?" Sara asked looking up at Cat with pleading hazel eyes.

"I love you that's why." The lawyer replied.

"Thank you. If you want me to leave after what I said, I'll understand." The leggy woman spoke lightly as her gaze fell to the floor.

"Honey I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay." Cat explained softly and lifted the waitress's chin gently, so their gaze could meet again. She lowered her head and brushed her lips softly over the brunette's.

Sara moaned softly and pressed her lips softly against the strawberry blonde's lips, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. Cath sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms around the leggy woman and held her close as they continued to share a passionate kiss. Each one pouring all their love into it.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: sorry it's been two days since I came out with a chapter. I had a lot of cleaning to do. Well thank you all for reading and for the great reviews. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!))


	12. Note to the readers

((from the author: okay well folks the next chapter will be posted tonight but I wanted to let everyone know I am going to be coming out with another fic about Sara and Cath and they'll be in high school and everything, and there will be a lot of plot twists in it.))


	13. Caressing kisses

**_Disclaimer: I do not won C.S.I nor do I own it's characters._**

Some how kissing and their tongues tangoing for dominance had lead its way to Catherine's bed room. She couldn't contain herself and it was obvious Sara couldn't either. The two had been so upset with one another for so long that night, it seemed it was their only way to vent their anger and love at the same time. They never verbally agreed on going into the bed room, or making love, but that what it had become. Cat originally had pulled away, but only to be pulled back into the kiss by the leggy woman. The heat between the kiss caused her to stay, and also added to where it was heading from there on. Within a matter of moments both of them were in the bed room and on the bed, their tongues doing an exotic tango.

The brunette's hands began to roam the front of the strawberry blonde's torso. Her hands gently gliding over the wine stained shirt. Her tongue explored her lover's mouth.

The lawyer moaned softly and pulled away a little to catch her breath. "Oh wow." She whispered against the waitress's lips.

"Mmm...that was great huh?" The hazel eyed woman asked, lust pouring quickly into her voice.

"Yes it was." The blue eyed woman replied, resting gently on top of Sara.

"Do you think it's too soon?" The brunette asked gazing up at the white ceiling, watching headlights from cars dance across the vibrant white paint.

The strawberry blonde looked at her. "Too soon for what?" She asked.

"To make love." The waitress answered, directing her gaze now at the lawyer.

"To some people yes, but to me no." The blue eyed woman stated simply.

"Why is that?" The hazel eyed woman questioned as she raised her eyebrow.

"You honestly have no idea of how much I have fallen for you. Sara, when I am with you, I fell like I'm floating into space, and I don't want that feeling to stop. I would do anything to stay in your arms forever. To sleep next to you for all time. To taste your sweet kisses every morning when I wake up. To caress your skin softly and feel it beneath my palms for all eternity. I...I love you." Cath explained shyly.

Tears began to flood Sara's hazel eyes. These were tears of joy though. She wrapped her arms around Catherine's neck. "I love you too sweetie" Was all she could reply. There weren't really any other words that she could say that would even come close to how she truly felt for the lawyer. She took a deep breath and stated," how about we make love."

"Are you comfortable with that?" Cath asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

The leggy woman nodded and answered," yes."

The strawberry blonde began to place soft, passionate kisses on the silky skin on the hazel eyed woman's neck. Her hands began to slowly roam her lover's body, gliding over Sara's ample breasts and down to her lower torso. What she was doing caused the waitress to moan softly a few times. Her moans only encouraged the strawberry blonde. Her hands slid back up the brunette's body and to the straps of the dress. She began to slide the straps down her lover's arms as she trailed her kisses back up to her lips. The leggy woman removed her thin arms from the straps. Cath now freely moved the dress down the waitress's body. She sat up a little to take in the beautiful sight of the hazel eyed woman's body. Her blue eyes swallowing in the pleasurable image.

Cat laid back down on her and began to kiss her neck a little harder as her hands gently cupped Sara's breasts in her hands. Her thumbs slowly circled over the rose nipples, causing them to turn into hard peeks. Her hands began to roam her body again, running down to Sara's black lacy thong. The strawberry blonde kissed down the front of the brunette's body. Her velvet lips caressing the soft skin. The blue eyed woman took the top lining of the thong into her mouth and clenched it between her teeth and began to slowly pull them down the hazel eyed woman's thin legs. After a few moments the waitress was finally free of the thin material. Cath tossed them a side, eager to please her lover. She kissed lightly up the leggy woman's right leg.

She wasted no time and quickly spread Sara's legs. Her breath stopped in her chest when she saw the beauty of the brunette before her. Her right hand slowly moved over the waitress's sex. When she did this she instantly heard a loud moan from the leggy woman. Sensing she obviously enjoyed it, Cath slowly slid her index and middle fingers into the brunette, causing her lover's body to shudder a bit and moan her name softly. Hearing her name, the lawyer's heart began to rapidly skip beats. She pushed her fingers faster, harder and deeper into her lover. Sara moaned Catherine's name loudly again as she began to slowly move her hip against Cat's fingers. The strawberry blonde bent over, allowing her tongue to teasingly flicker over the brunette's clit. The leggy woman arched her back high off of the bed and moaned louder, her body shuddering a little from the waves of pleasure that washed over her. The lawyer pulled the waitress's clit into the wet, hot cavern of her mouth. She began to run her tongue hard over the nub as she began to suck on it.

After about ten minutes Sara finally reached her climax and screamed out Catherine's name while releasing. Cath smiled softly as she slowly withdrew her fingers. She ran her tongue over her fingers, licking off every drop of the leggy woman's sweet cum. Without any warning her tongue quickly thrust into the opening of the waitress. The hazel eyed woman arched her back more off of the bed and moaned loudly. Cat's tongue slowly went in small, deep, teasing circles gathering every drop of the taste bud blowing liquid. Once she managed to lick up every drop, she withdrew her tongue and smirked softly at her lover.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Cath asked playfully.

Sara nodded and replied, in a breathless voice," hell yes. Now it's my turn to return the favor."

She pulled Catherine on top of her and rolled her over onto her back and began to kiss her neck hard and faster. In a matter of minutes Cat was stripped of all her clothing and was laying full exposed beneath the brunette. The leggy woman smiled softly down at the strawberry blonde. She wasted no time in please her lover. It didn't take much time, nor much effort for the lawyer to reach her climax screaming. Sara licked her clean then crawled up next to her and laid down smiling.

Catherine wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held her close, rubbing her back gently. "That was mind blowing hun." She whispered gently. She placed a soft, passionate kiss on the leggy woman's forehead. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too." The brunette said softly, her eyes drifting shut.

They both were exhausted from the night's events. They fell a sleep in one another's arms, were they both belonged.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((note from the author: hey everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and for the great reviews. My new fic about them should be out tomorrow night, if not then Wednesday night. Thanks again))


	14. The morning after

**_Disclaimer: I do not won C.S.I nor do I own it's characters._**

The sun's golden rays began to slowly creep over the horizon as the lawyer and waitress slept peacefully in one another's arms. Luckily for them both, the lawyer didn't have to work because it was the weekend. Both slept, cradled in one another's protective arms. Sheltering one another in each other's warmth.

It was Sara who had begun to stir first. She moved slightly, letting out a soft groan, her eye lids finally fluttering open. A soft yawn managed to escape her lips before her vision cleared completely. Laying next to her, she noticed the lawyer in a deep slumber. _She looks so peaceful._ The brunette thought, smiling gently to herself as she watched the strawberry blonde snooze.

Catherine's hair cascaded over her frail shoulders. Her chest moving slowly up and down as she breathed. The waitress giggled softly to herself before she placed a soft kiss on the lawyer's lips. The blue eyed woman groaned a little before she too, finally woke up. Her eyes opened a little, and her gaze instantly met with the hazel eyes of her lover. "Morning beautiful." Cath said smiling a little at Sara.

"Morning sleeping beauty." The leggy woman retorted as she sat up a little, propping herself up on her elbows. "did you sleep well?" She asked gently, her voice full of love and nothing but.

Cat smirked lightly then replied," I slept perfect considering I was in your arms the whole night."

Her reply caused the waitress to blush a little as she began to grin.

"What about you?" The strawberry blonde asked as she began to gently run her hand up and down the silky skin on her girlfriend's back.

"I slept great!" The leggy woman explained," I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud as it floated through the air."

The blue eyed woman giggled a little then answered," That is so cheesy but very cute at the same time."

"What?! I can't help it that I enjoy sleeping in my lover's arms." The hazel eyed woman shouted playfully as she gave her a quick, light nudge.

"Since it's the weekend and I don't have to work, what would you like to do today my love?" Cat asked sitting up completely.

"I want to spend the whole day with you. doing whatever. Maybe staying in bed the whole day or going out and seeing a movie or something." Sara answered then leaned over and began to place teasing, soft, passionate kisses on Cath's neck. She provoked a moan out of the lawyer.

"Mmm...staying in bed sounds like a great idea." She whispered softly as her body shuddered a little, enjoying the waves of pleasure that began to wash over her. The golden thatch between her legs began to grow moist with her excitement.

The waitress pulled away a little. "Yeah but we still have to eat."

"Well we can always eat one another." Cat suggested playfully.

"No silly I meant food." The brunette chuckled.

Now it was her turn to tease. She moved closer to the leggy woman and began to kiss the tops of her breasts, gliding her hands up and down her lover's sides. "Your cum is so sweet it should be considered a food." The blue eyed woman whispered against the hazel eyed woman's chest.

Sara's body trembled a little as the same great feeling she had the night before shot throughout her body. She closed her eyes and breathed out heavily. "your's too babe." Is all she could reply.

Catherine stopped what she was doing and got out of bed.

"Hey where are you going?" The waitress asked pouting.

"To go get something to drink." The lawyer replied.

"Finish what you started please." She begged.

"Baby I'll do that later I promise." Was all the strawberry blonde replied before she left the room.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((sorry if it's short. I'm crying right now because my girlfriend isn't answering her phone and it is just so convenient her phone died. I personally think she is avoiding me. Thanks for reading and for the reviews.))


	15. Hot tears

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own C

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own C.S.I nor do I own any of its characters.**_

The cold welcome of the white marble floor of the lawyer's kitchen was not a great meeting to the strawberry blonde's feet. She groaned when the flesh made contact with the cool stone. This didn't pull her away from her thoughts though. Her mind began to tumble over the thought of whether she was truly to be with the brunette or not. The whole time they were together it was a test of their relationship. Sure, she had made the ever lasting vow to the waitress, but could she really follow through on it? Could she really see herself with the leggy woman in the future? Cat felt that she did really love Sara, but she was debating on whether she could find this to be real.

Catherine's heart began to race a little as she slowly slipped on a cool glass of water. Fear began to fill her. This was her first ever serious relationship with a woman, with anyone actually. All her other past relationships were merely either for show, or just a fling. This relationship with Sara was more than just some fling, or just an illusion. It was one hundred percent real, and serious. Yes, things were moving very fast, and it felt like there was no break pedal available for either of them. They had only just met days ago, and were now dating and making love. Cat began to wonder on how they could love one another so quickly, how they could just so easily commit to each other. The lawyer leaned against the counter as she pondered on how she was going to tell the waitress about all of this. Forcing herself to, she left the kitchen and went back to the bed room.

The brunette was lying upon the bed, covers wrapped gingerly around her fragile form. Her eyelids were closed softly over her brilliant hazel eyes. Her ample chest rose slowly up and down with each tender breath she took. The blue eyed woman leaned against the bed room door as she watched her lover sleep. She knew that she couldn't wait to tell the brunette about her thoughts. Slowly, Catherine moved over to the bed and sat down once more. She placed a caring hand on the leggy woman's right shoulder and shook her gently.

"Baby wake up please, I need to tell you something." Cat spoke tenderly.

Sara groaned softly, before she finally allowed her eyelids to slide open. "What is it honey?"

"I think we are moving to fast." Catherine replied honestly," there are a few things I need to work on before I can finally be fully in a serious relationship."

This stunned the waitress, greatly. She drew in a jagged breath as she felt like her world was crashing down around her. She knew it was love at first sight with the lawyer and her. Not only that, but Cat had made an ever lasting vow to her. Why did she do such a thing if she was just going to go and say that she didn't think she could be in a serious relationship at the moment? Pain tugged at the hazel eyed woman's heart, threatening to tear it to shreds. She coked on the dry lump that had formed in her throat, as tears began to sting her eyes. "I..I….okay." Were the only words the waitress could utter out, before her vocal cords froze. This couldn't be happening. Why here? Why now?

The lawyer instantly saw the hurt in those beautiful hazel orbs, and could detect the pain in her lover's voice. It pained her to see Sara like this, but knew she had to say something now rather than later. "Look babe, I still want to be together, but not in a serious relationship. I just need a little break ok?" She attempted to reassure the leggy woman.

Sara struggled to keep a calm composure as she stood and began to slip on her dress that she wore the night before. She picked up her panties and shoved them into her purse, then zipped it shut. While doing such, her back was turned towards the blue eyed woman. "Well, while you are taking your time gathering yourself, I'll be at my place." The brunette managed to choke out once more, tears now streaming down her angelic like cheeks.

"Sara please stay." Cath pleaded.

"I can't Catherine. It would be more complicated than it already is." The waitress simply answered.

Cat flung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. Slipping on a robe, she walked towards the brunette. Gently she wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

The leggy woman couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to just lay in Cat's arms. She turned to face her and nuzzled her face tenderly into her neck, as hot tears continued to wash down her cheeks.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	16. Ben and Jerry's

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own C

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own C.S.I nor do I own its characters. **_

The brunette let the touch linger for a few moments before she finally pulled away. Her hazel gaze quickly fell to the ground, not wanting to let the strawberry blonde know that she had been crying. Sara struggled to regain her calm composure once more. "I should go." The waitress answered softly, her voice barley above a whisper. Her fragile form slipped away completely. As she turned to leave, she felt the lawyer grab a hold of her right arm. Why did this have to be harder than it already was?

"Baby please don't go." The blue eyed woman pleaded once more. She wanted the leggy woman to stay, but at the same time she could understand why the hazel eyed woman wanted to leave. She couldn't force her to stay, no matter how much she wanted her to.

The waitress took in a jagged breath as she absorbed the lawyer's pleas. How could she stay after all that had happened? She knew they needed a break from one another for now, that way Cat could work on the things she needed to. Her skull tilted to the side a little, allowing herself to glance back at Cath. "Catherine, you and I both know if I stay here, things will be more complicated. You need time to yourself, and if that means I can prove my love to you by giving you your space, then I am willing to give you that time. Call me later." Were the last things Sara said tenderly before slipping her arm away and leaving the room.

From where she was standing Cat could hear the front door open and close shut a few seconds later. The brunette had left her there alone. Catherine couldn't blame her for leaving, and she knew the waitress had spoke the truth. If she stayed, things would be more complicated for them both. Slowly, she slid back down onto the bed. She pressed her face into the pillow the hazel eyed woman had slept on. It still smelt of her perfume and the sweet scent of the love they had made the night before. Such wonderful memories were not bringing her comfort. If anything, she had felt more pain rip at her heart. She had put tears on the beautiful face of her lover, the one person she wanted to avoid hurting. The lawyer could feel tears seeping out of her stunning blue eyes. They slid down her cheeks, the pillow soaking them in. As she laid there crying, she could feel every ounce of pain tearing away at her heart. She truly believed that she deserved it all. She had hurt the one person she cared most for in this world, so she deserved all the rotten stuff that could happen to her.

Meanwhile, Sara was venturing towards her home. The heels of her high heels clicked against the cold concrete of the sidewalks. Her hazel orbs shot up to the sky, only to notice dark clouds rolling across the vast city. They seemed to bring the promise of rain. And sure enough, only seconds' later cold rain began to pour down. She was drenched in a matter of moments. The dress clung to her damp skin like a layer of skin, and her brunette hair clung to the back and sides of her neck. The rain felt like thousands knives stabbing her pale, smooth skin. The cold, sharp air pierced her lungs with each jagged breath she took. This pain was nothing compared to the pain she had to endure just to be with the sexy, sassy lawyer once more. After an hour, she finally unlocked the door to her apartment and she pushed the door open, dropping her purse by the door. Slamming it shut, she locked every lock and dragged herself to her bed room. Her legs were weak and felt like lead. She could hardly stand any longer. Knees buckling under her weight, she collapsed next to her bed. Burring her face into the covers, she began to weep once more. Her body shuddered with each gut wrenching sob. She knew she should change before she caught a cold from staying in damp clothing, but she could hardly care less about her health right now.

Across town, the blue eyed woman managed to get out of her bed, and make her way to the kitchen. The cold marble floor didn't phase her right now. She was void of all emotion as of now. All that remained was pain. Gripping onto the handle of the fridge, she pulled the freezer's door open and withdrew a rather large container of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream. Pulling out a spoon from a near by drawer, she flopped down onto a chair and began to take mouth fulls of the fluffy, cold texture. All she could think about while eating was Sara. She remembered their tender love making, the night they spent a sleep in one another's arms on the couch, about the first moment they had exchanged love's first glance. Tears, once more, began to flood down her cheeks as she shoved more ice cream into her mouth. Not even her comfort food could ease her heart. Maybe hearing that loving voice of the waitress could sooth her. With a heavy heart, Cat picked up the near by phone and dialed Sara's number.

The brunette's sobbing was interrupted by the annoying ringing of her phone. She picked it up from the near by nightstand and glanced at the Caller I.D. It read 'Catherine'. Should she pick up? Or should she reject it?

TO BE CONTINUED……


	17. Who's she!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own C

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own C.S.I nor do I own it's characters.**_

Sara managed to choke back the dry lump in her throat before she finally answered the phone. "Hello?" She questioned softly, her heart pounding rapidly against her chest. Her mind was racing at the present moment with thoughts of what Catherine might say to her.

"Hey honey." Cat answered, barely above a whisper. "Look I know I hurt you and that is the last thing I ever wanted to do. I just….I just feel like we are moving to fast. I'm sorry, but we were."

The brunette snorted softly and narrowed her hazel orbs at the phone before snapping," So you called just to rub it in my face? To make me hurt even more? Catherine I gave you my heart, I gave you everything that I had to offer. And what do you do?! You throw it all back in my face!" Now the waitress was furious. She hated the fact that the two seemed to be over, and now Cath was just doing it for show.

The lawyer was taken back by this sudden out burst that the leggy woman had dished out. "Baby…" She tried pleading.

"Don't fucking baby me! You know what? I don't have time for this right now. When you feel like we can move at a steady pace, and that you have all your issues sorted out, then call me. Until then…..GOODBYE!" The hazel eyed woman shouted before finally hanging up the phone. She slammed it down on the charger as hot tears began to pour down her angelic cheeks once more. Her body shuddered with sobs again as she slammed her fists on the floor.

The strawberry blonde began to sob as well. How could things end like that? All she was doing was trying to state her feelings and opinion on things. Now the brunette no longer wanted to talk to her until she was able to sort things out with herself. This was going to take time, that's for sure.

-A few weeks later-

Life was slowly starting to return to normal for Sara. Yeah, she was still depressed, but she forced what happened between Catherine and her to the back of her mind. The lawyer hadn't called, nor had she even stopped by the diner. The brunette began to wonder if they were ever going to get back together again. Her brunette hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she was dressed in her waitress uniform. Her ebony high heels clicked against the tiled floor of the diner as she took orders and delivered food to the tables. It was dinner hour and the diner was jam packed. She was wiping a table clean when she heard the bell to the front door open. Every time she heard it, she'd turn to see if it was her strawberry blonde angle. To her surprise, this time it was. But to her disappointment, someone was with her.

Catherine's life was starting to return to normal as well over the past few weeks. She was actually starting to sort things out, and become a better girlfriend. This, of course, she found out one night about two weeks ago in a near by club. She was sitting at the bar alone when a beautiful young woman came up to her and offered to buy her a drink. She accepted it, and the two began to talk. They had a lot in common, but Cat didn't really feel a connection. She just needed to date someone to get her mind off of the waitress. The woman's name was Allison Skillerstorm. She was a well accomplished doctor of Las Vegas. She had waist length, dark red hair, and emerald green eyes. She stands six feet and four inches tall, and has a lean, slim build. One would think a great lawyer of the bustling city would fall head over heels for the sexy doctor, but the blue eyed woman was still caught up on the waitress.

Allison had suggested that they go to the 'cute' little diner on the corner of the street near her penthouse. Cat knew exactly that Sara worked there, but agreed to go anyway. She could only pray that the brunette had the night off. Cath never told her new girlfriend about the woman she was still madly in love with.

When they entered the diner the strawberry blonde noticed the love of her life cleaning a table off. Her heart seemed to stop beating as she stopped walking. Allison's arm was circled around Cat's waist, holding her close. All they ever did was kiss, but the kisses couldn't compare to the leggy woman's soft, tender ones. All the images of their love making came flooding back to her.

The lawyer was brought back to reality when she felt a gentle kiss caress her cheek. She silently prayed that Sara had delivered it, but no such luck. It was Allison. Clearing her throat, she walked over to a table and slid into the booth. The same booth where she had first met the hazel eyed woman. Allison sat across from Cat.

"Pookie what's wrong?" Allison questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh um…nothing honey bear. Everything is fine. I was just thinking that's all." Cath answered, her voice a little distant as she watched the waitress out of the corner of her eye.

The couple's presence did not go unnoticed by Serenity, Sara's best friend/waitress. She was told by the brunette about what had happened between the lawyer and her. She knew the relationship was to good to be true. Why would a wealthy, established lawyer go out and stay with a low middle class waitress? Fairy tales never came true. And love seemed like an illusion in their case.

"Look who's here." Serenity mumbled to Sara.

The leggy woman nodded to her friend and picked up a note book and walked over to the table. "May I take your orders?" The brunette brushed Cat off like they never had anything. Now was not the time to confront her about this sudden new relationship.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

((from the author: oooo drama!! So will things work out for the lawyer and waitress? Or will they be forever split, never to love each other ever again? Thank you for reading and for the great reviews!! 7/1/2008))


	18. Heating things up

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own C

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own C.S.I nor do I own its characters, but I do own Allison.**_

It bothered Catherine a little that Sara didn't even say hello or any kind of greeting. Did the relationship mean so little to the brunette? She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard Allison calling her pet name. "Um…I'll have a diet coke, and the special." Cat answered, her tone detached from what was going on around her. Her heart ached, and her soul cried of for the waitress. She felt like she was in a room, crammed with people and she was screaming at the top of her lungs and no one heard her.

The leggy woman felt her stomach tighten when she heard the red head calling her ex lover 'Pookie'. It took every nerve she had from barfing and breaking down. She swallowed her pride and feelings, and took their orders. "You're drinks will be here shortly." She answered firmly before turning and walking over to Serenity. She put the order into the kitchen window, and leaned against a counter. "She calls her pookie." The hazel eyed woman groaned to her best friend.

Serenity made a gagging sound and acted like someone was strangling her. "I feel bad for whoever gets called that." Serenity said, trying to lighten the mood some.

The waitress cracked a slight smile, before shrugging a little. "I missed my chance with her." Sara said, the smile vanishing as she spoke. She couldn't help but to gaze at the couple as they talked softly. She noticed the strawberry blonde didn't seem to be into the conversation much. She longed to be with the beautiful lawyer once more, but knew she had missed her chance. Maybe if she didn't act the way she had, she would be in Allison's seat right now.

Out of the corner of her emotionless eyes, Cat would notice the brunette glancing at them. Her heart screamed at her to walk over to the waitress and kiss her deeply and passionately. Her mind, on the other hand, was telling her to be logical about the situation. She was with Allison, and not Sara. She needed to accept that fact. With a lawyer, logic always wins.

Dinner passed in a blur to both the lawyer and the waitress. Neither spoke to one another. After finishing dessert, Allison paid, and left with her arm wrapped around the strawberry blonde.

The leggy woman sulked around the rest of the diner, and actually agreed to close it by herself so she wouldn't return to am empty apartment. Within a matter of hours, people filled out of the doors, and the staff clocked out, leaving the waitress there by herself. Serenity offered to stay, but she needed to get home to her husband.

Wetting a rag down in warm, bleach water, she began to clean the counters. Her back faced the doors, and in all the bustle she neglected to lock the doors. Her mind slipped back to what she had with the blue eyed woman. It played in her mind like a broken record. Tears pricked her hazel orbs and threatened to flood down her cheeks. Drawing in a jagged breath, she collapsed her upper body onto the counter. Her face buried itself in her hands as she continued to sob. She was lost in her pain, drowning in it. She surfaced to reality when she heard the bell to the diner's front doors ring.

Pulling her face out of her hands, she choked out," Sorry we're closed." She received no answer, only heard heels clicking. The sound grew closer, and as her eyes threatened to release more tears, she felt tender arms slipped gently around her waist. She was a little stunned that someone was holding her. Was it Serenity? As she drew in another jagged breath, she caught the scent of perfume. She recognized it from some where. She turned around in the arms to see who was holding her.

To her surprise it was Catherine. Sara's heart practically stopped beating as it slammed against her chest. Her eyes filled with many emotions as they frantically scanned Cat's face. Was this a dream? Had her wishes and imagination got the better of her? "Wh…what are you doing here?" She managed to stutter out.

The lawyer sighed softly, ashamed at first. "I had to talk to you alone. Sara I miss you so much." The strawberry blonde confessed.

The brunette's eyes flashed over slightly with guilt, regret, pain. "You sure about that? If you really missed me, you wouldn't be with another woman." The waitress retorted.

Cat let out a soft sigh and replied," Allison is just a rebound Sara. I needed to see if I was ready to be in a relationship again. I sorted all my issues out. I just only wanted to see if I could get into a relationship, and if I couldn't I wouldn't ask you back out."

"You know for a rebound, you two seemed to get pretty cozy tonight at dinner with each other." The leggy woman growled slightly, clenching her teeth together. Was this just a trick to get Cath to give her heart and trust back to her?

"Sara, all her and I have ever done is kiss. And hell, I try to avoid kissing her! Her kisses, no one's kisses can ever compare to yours. You were gentle, tender, soft, and passionate. I had never met someone with such a kiss like yours. I tried to see myself with Allison in the future, and all I got was a blank picture. Every night I dream about you. Every day, I think about you. You are the first thought on my mind in the morning, and my last thought at night before I go to bed. You are the only person I have ever wanted to be with. I'm sorry about everything that happened. I truly am, but I was afraid. I was afraid to get my heart broken again, but pushing you away broke my heart and yours as well. I never meant to hurt you." The lawyer pleaded softly to the waitress.

The leggy woman had no idea what to say to the strawberry blonde's words. She was rendered speechless for once. She couldn't come up with any anger filled comments. She could feel her heart melting inside of her chest. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, she flung her arms around the blue eyed woman's neck and crushed their lips together. Locking them in a soft, deep, passionate kiss.

Cat was shocked, yet glad by the kiss. She knew it was wrong to cheat, but she didn't care for Allison the way she cared for Sara. Her hands began to roam the waitress's back as she made the kiss deeper. The tip of her tongue running across the brunette's lower lip.

The hazel eyed woman opened her mouth slowly, allowing the blue eyed woman's tongue to slide in and explore. Feeling Catherine's tongue running across her own, coaxed a soft moan out of the leggy woman. She allowed her eyelids to drift shut as she began to get lost in the kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

((from the author: ooo Catherine is a naughty girl huh? –winks- Anyway a spoiler for the next chapter is that they are going to have sex in the diner! I am debating if Allison should walk in or not. I'll think about it. Thanks for reading and for the great reviews!))


	19. Tender flesh

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own C

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own C.S.I nor do I own its characters, but I do own Allison.**_

Hearing the soft, gentle moan that she managed to get out of the waitress, the lawyer continued to circle her tongue around inside the hot, wet cavern of Sara's mouth. The tip flicking over the leggy woman's tongue, then sliding against it tenderly.

The brunette knew that this was wrong. Catherine was with someone else, and they were on the verge of having sex. She would be the other woman that Cat would cheat on Allison with. She was torn between having sex with the love of her life, or rejecting the woman she had longed to be with for so long. Temptation clawed, and ripped at her body. The junction between her legs began to ach terribly as she felt the strawberry blonde's tongue sliding against her own. _To hell with it! _The hazel eyed woman screamed inside of her head. Her tongue jumped to life and captured the lawyer's, fighting for dominance.

As their tongues were locked in an exotic, heated tango, Cat began to back Sara over towards a bar stool. Her hands slid down the front of the leggy woman's body, finger tips sweeping over the thin fabric that separated her and the brunette's smooth, creamy skin. Her hands stopped traveling when they reached the bottom of the hazel eyed woman's skirt. Slowly, the lawyer began to lift the fabric as she kept the tango of their tongues going. After a few short moments, the skirt was pushed up fully, revealing the soaked red stain of Sara's thong. Cath pulled away from the kiss slightly. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw how soaked the thong was. "You've been holding out on me." Catherine whispered softly, her tone husky and seductive.

The waitress smirked a little, and felt her cheeks heat up as red seeped into them. "What can I say? I wanted you to find your surprise yourself." The brunette teased softly, her lips trailing tenderly over the strawberry blonde's pair.

A wicked grin curved onto the lawyer's lips as she slowly began to descend onto her knees. She caught the thin lacey fabric between her teeth and slowly slid it down the long legs that belonged to the hazel eyed woman. Standing once more, her eyes locked with the hidden treasure she had been yearning for a while. Her hands trailed up the fragile legs of Sara, her finger tips tracing lazy circles on the tender flesh of her inner thighs. The brunette allowed another moan to slip out of her mouth.

"Oh God baby please fuck me." Sara pleaded, whimpers mixing in with her needy tone.

"Not yet, just wait ok." Cat whispered against the hazel eyed woman's ear.

The leggy woman began to whimper a little. "Take me now please! I need it, I need you." The waitress pleaded once more.

Catherine scooped Sara up and carried her over to a table and laid her down. In a quick manor, Cat began to undo the buttons on the brunette's shirt. Sliding the thin fabric of the shirt off as well, the waitress was no only dressed in her red lacey bra. The lawyer smirked softly as she gazed at the wonderful, beautiful sight before her. Leaning over the hazel eyed woman gently, she unclipped the lacey garment and tossed it aside. Not wasting any time, she began to place soft, passionate kisses on the leggy woman's neck.

Sara began to moan softly as she allowed her eyelids to drift shut once more. Her hands worked their way up and down the strawberry blonde's back. Her fingernails scrapping tenderly down the fabric of the blue eyed woman's shirt.

Seeing that the love of her life was pleased with what she was doing, Cat kissed down to the leggy woman's right breast. The tip of her tongue began to trace circles around the nipple, causing it to become erect. Her mouth swept over the rosey colored flesh, Cath pulled it into her mouth and began to suck tenderly on it. Locking her teeth on it, she delivered tugs to the soft pink flesh. More moans were coaxed out of the waitress as she gripped onto the shirt of her lover.

Pleased with the reaction she received, Catherine's hand traveled over to Sara's left breast and cupped it in the palm of her hand. Her thumb gingerly ran over the tender, pink flesh causing it to grow hard. Taking it between her thumb and index finger, she tugged on it slowly.

"Catherine fuck me now!" Sara demanded in between moans. Her back arched as the strawberry blonde continued to tease her ample breasts.

"As you wish my love." Cat answered in the same husky, seductive tone as she had spoken in earlier. Her free hand slowly ran down the torso of the waitress and to her thighs. Gently, she spread them, and without any warning, three of Cath's fingers rammed into the brunette's tight, wet core. Not bothering being gentle her fingers drove faster, harder and deeper into her lover's sex as her thumb rubbed against the leggy woman's clit hard and fast.

This began to drive Sara crazy. Her back arched, causing her breast to push harder against the blue eyed woman's mouth. Her hip began to move to the rhythm of the strawberry blonde's thrusting fingers. Try to calm herself, the brunette forced her eye lids open and sat up slightly. Her hands found the buttons on the lawyer's shirt and began to tug at them, snapping the shirt open. Her palms pushed the fabric back and down Cat's arms. Cath removed her fingers just long enough to allow the shirt to slide completely to the floor. The waitress reached her arms around the lawyer's torso and unclipped the black undergarment and tossed it to the side. Her hands then quickly found the button on the strawberry blonde's pants. She managed to undo the pants, causing the blue eyed woman to slide them off. She also did the brunette a favor and removed her black thong and threw it to the side.

Wrapping her arms around Catherine's waist, Sara pulled Cat on top of her and locked her lover's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Her hands trailing up and down the front of Cath's body, rubbing her breasts hard. She rolled them over, so now the waitress was on top. The hazel eyed woman's hip began to grind into the blue eyed woman's hip, causing their clits to rub hard and fast against one another's. The strawberry blonde moaned loudly against the brunette's mouth. Without any notice, Sara slipped two fingers into Cat's soaked, tight opening and began to slide in and out slowly, and tenderly at first. Then her long, slender fingers began to go faster and harder. More moans were coaxed out of the lawyer. This great pleasure caused Catherine to move her hip harder into Sara's, their clits rubbing harder and faster together.

With her own legs, Cat tenderly spread the brunette's legs open. She found the waitress's tight, wet core once more and slammed four fingers hard and fast into her, finding her g-spot almost instantly.

"Oh Catherine!" The leggy woman moaned loudly, breaking the kiss long enough to moan. Her slender fingers drove harder and faster into Cat, causing the same reaction to happen to her lover.

"Oh Sara!" Catherine moaned very loud. Waves of intense pleasure rippled through both of their bodies. It felt like liquid fire had been poured into their veins.

Again and again Cat moaned louder and louder, nearly on the verge of her climax. Seeing this, Sara's fingers went harder and faster as she added two more fingers, while pushing her hip harder into the lawyer's. Finally, Catherine screamed out Sara's name, reaching her climax and releasing her sex juices onto the brunette's fingers.

The hazel eyed woman climaxed as well, at the same time as her lover. Her sex juices washing over the lawyer's fingers. The waitress slowed her fingers to a stop, along with her hip. Lifting her hand to her mouth, her pink tainted tongue ran slowly over her cleared coated fingers, cleaning them of Cat's sex fluid. Smirking softly, the leggy woman kissed down the front of the blue eyed woman's slim form and found the strawberry blonde's opening. Thrusting her tongue hard, deep, and fast into Cath's core, she began to make slow circles around the inner walls, managing to extract every drop of sweet, tantalizing cum from Catherine's vagina.

In the heat of their sweet, passionate love making, neither had noticed that someone had entered the diner just as Cat had climaxed. Allison stood their awe struck as she watched the brunette kiss her way up the front of the strawberry blonde. She cleared her throat, finally capturing the couple's attention.

"Allison." Catherine said, shocked that her current girlfriend had managed to find out where she was.

"Catherine what the fuck is going on?!" Allison snapped at the lawyer.

"Allison I am still in love with Sara. I have been for the longest time. I couldn't help myself any longer, nor could I deny my feelings for her. I apologize Allison but you aren't going to work out. Goodbye." Cat retorted to the red head's statement.

Sara, was obviously pleased at Cath's reply. She nuzzled her face gently into the lawyer's neck as Allison glared at them.

"I'll make sure that little whore of your's Cat, never gets another job in this city again! And once I go to the press about what happens here after the diner closes, the health department will shut this place down!" Allison threatened.

A chuckle managed to escape the lawyer's lips. She cleared her throat and asked," honestly who is going to believe a doctor over a lawyer? I'll just simply say that I had broken up with you earlier in the day, and you caught me with my lover in my place, and out of a fit of rage, you slandered her and the place she works at."

Knowing Allison didn't stand a chance in hell against a top lawyer, she snorted and stormed out of the diner.

Grinning softly at the brunette, the strawberry blonde stated," you know I never got to clean you up." Slowly, she rolled the leggy woman over and kissed down the front of her body. Her pink stained tongue slid into the waitress, and she began to do slow circles inside of her lover, removing the sweet taste bud blowing cum from the leggy woman. After the brunette was licked clean, the strawberry blonde kissed her way up slowly, finally resting her head on the waitress's ample breasts.

"I love you so much." Sara confessed, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you so much too." Catherine confessed as well. Both were exhausted from the night's events but knowing they couldn't allow sleep to come to them just yet, Cat slid off of the leggy woman and began to get dressed. "Come on lets go back to my place to sleep." She said before the brunette could ask her what she was doing.

"I need to clean the diner up first." The waitress answered as she too, got off of the table and began to slip her clothes back on.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

((from the author: Ok well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know I sure did –winks- Anyway next chapter should be very interesting for the new couple. Thank you for the great reviews and for reading!!))


	20. Note to all my readers

I would like to apologize to all to my fans, and readers. I have experience many problems, which some prevent me from getting on and actually updating. A while ago my girlfriend and I of two years broke up(that was last year) so all my muse for writing, all my muse for fanfics, died. It took me a while to finally recover, but then I was faced with another set back. I have carpal tunnel, which prevents me from getting online the majority of the time. After getting several reviews and personal e-mails from those who follow my fanfics, I have decided to start writing again. Getting the support, knowing my stories are still liked and read, pleases me to no end. You all have inspired me to write again. So once a week I will try to update my stories. Thank you everyone for everything! =)


End file.
